Intrinsically Romantic
by Littlestme
Summary: AU Fairy Tail: GaLe Gajeel has been forced to come home. Upon meeting a bluenette things take a drastic change in his life. (M as I don't want to alter my language... Potential lemon - I mega suck at summary's)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Please enjoy this story,  
I'm not currently sure how long I want to take it.  
But I really want to do a AU so...  
Here we go! :3**

 **==[o0o]==**

The sun tried to peak out through the heavy cloud cover, the day looked as if it was going to rain forever.

It had not stopped raining for some days, causing some to wonder when if indeed it will cease.

As the denizens carried on about their lives, going to school, going to work, one individual in particular did not follow this social order to the letter, instead he chased after women, scrounging money where he could from back door deals and occasionally betting on himself anonymously in boxing.

Running along the pavement, the figure's footsteps splashing through the puddles. Wearing one of his tracksuits, the hood pulled up over his long black hair. His red eyes averted from those who passed by. His heavy music blared in his ears as he jogged.

He had run the same route for what seemed like months now. Originally he began the run after his room mate had brought some a guy that looked like a rabbit in headlights at times. Whenever his room mate spoke about her date she would talk for hours about him. Obsessing over him. Until she brought the short haired man home. His demeanour was frosty, unwilling to talk, and when he did in fact speak it was said with a sharp tongue, his icy personality hung around this thin muscular man's body.

Why his room mate found him interesting he could never understand. He only thought of women were there to sate his lust, not as something more.

He growled inwardly to himself as he was reminded of the blue haired room mate ticking him off again for bringing home a woman and not going into the bedroom. Instead using the front room.

In the end, she was going to kick him out, as she wanted to move her now boyfriend in, Gray Fullbuster.

The jogger was angry.

It was his flat first, why did he have to move out?

He wasn't looking forward to moving back home, his younger brother was a pain in the ass he remembered.

The red eyed man ran back the final block to his complex. Doing his usual cool down at the bottom of his stair well before heading up to take a shower. As he turned the key he heard a giggle followed by a man crying out in pain. Pushing the door open he saw his room mate standing over her boyfriend Gray. He had been tied up, as she wore her dominatrix outfit.

"Fucking hell Juvia!" he slammed the door behind him, averting his eyes from her boyfriend, who was pleading to be let go.

"Gajeel-kun... I've seen much worse" giggling before going back to her boyfriend.

The bedroom door slammed as he rushed past them both.

The man looked in his mirror as he stripped, preparing for his shower, looking at his piercings. He rolled his eyes as he heard his best friend being intimate on the other side of the door. It always bothered him how open she was with her sexual antic's.

He enjoyed sex as much as the next guy but at least when he wanted to have some random over he made sure that Juvia wouldn't be home,

 _Apart from... That one time when he was in the kitchen...  
And the other when he had another girl in the shared bathroom...  
Or the other time when Juvia walked in whilst he was wasted with one on the sofa._

But other than those occasions,

 _Oh when she walked in and he was asleep in her bed with two women._

So except those few instances, he was very cautious.

Turning on the shower, he allowed the water to heat up as he organised his essentials, so many hair care products. His monthly bathroom product bill was huge, his collection even rivalled his room mates.

Stepping into the shower he felt the warmth cover his worn out muscles, the run had taken more out of him than he realised. The rain made the days last that bit longer. He sighed as he washed his face under the water, rising the soap bubbles out fully from his long black mane,

The squeals of delight filled the apartment, again.

 _I'm definitely gonna move..._

 **==[o0o]==**

"Master Redfox! I can't believe you've come home!" a short looking woman stared at the man in front of her, holding a suitcase.

She produced a newspaper out from no-where and began beating him with it

"Why – Didn't – You – Call – We – Were – So – Worried – About – You!" as she stuck him.

"Is my room ready?" he looked at the short woman, her black hair tied up neatly into a bob. Not a hair out of place, even after the beating.

She sighed deeply, he hadn't changed one bit she realised.

"Yes, just as you left it" She added "Except tidy."

"Tsk" as he walked into the large house. His heavy boots echoed through the hallway. The pictures of his family lineage lined the walls.

His had been taken down he noticed. _Whatever..._

"Gajeel! I thought you were home!" a younger man with a slightly smaller muscular frame ran down the stair case, his shorter black hair flowed behind him,

"Yeh? We'll its my house aint it?" Gajeel snorted at his brother Rogue.

His brother looked sad but quickly changed his tune, "Oh. My friend has a house party this weekend if you wanted to come along? I think some of the guys you hung out will be there?"

"Why would I wanna go to some kids party?" Gajeel dropped his case onto the floor as he pulled off his leather jacket, eyeing him up.

"Oh.. OK well... Whatever. The offers still there – Its at Laxus house, pool party kinda deal" Shrugging

Gajeel looked hard at Rogue "How the fuck do you know Laxus? And how did you get invited to _**HIS**_ party?"

Laxus was renown for having incredible house parties. However they were difficult to get into, If you weren't part of his circle, you didn't get in.

"Oh... Well, I'm best friends with his younger brother Sting..." trailing off.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Gajeel couldn't believe the guy in front of him actually got on with Laxus's younger brother, he was equally difficult to get along with. But then he realised, he himself was on good terms with Laxus.

"Fuck well. OK. Whatever. I'm going out shortly."

Rouge moved out the way, he had missed his brother, he'd been gone for a few years, they heard only little pieces of information, enough to know that he was alive, and that he wasn't homeless. Apart from that he kept quiet.

Gajeel climbed the stair case heading up to his old bedroom. He pulled open the door, his dark walls, making him feel like he was walking into a time capsule. The pictures that were hung up on his wall annoyed him, pulling them down immediately, throwing them into a pile on the floor. Photos of old girlfriends, his old group of close nit friends... The only one he kept in touch with was Juvia.

"Gajeel! You are here five minutes! and now I find have you have already begun messing up your room!" The little woman had followed him upstairs. Standing in the doorway, holding his case that he neglected to bring up.

"Your parents are out for the evening, I suggest you make yourself decent as food will be prepared shortly"

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "No. I ain't hungry. I'm going out. So. Thanks and that" he had to remember his language around this woman, she had brought him and Rogue up, she was more of a parent than their own parents. Both too busy working or away on business to look after their children.

Pulling out his phone, he scrolled through his contacts, ringing up Laxus as he shooed the little women out his room closing the door behind her.

"I'm back in town, I heard from my runt of a brother that you're partying again this weekend?"

"Oh... Its you, I thought you'd forgotten about me. Yeah I gotta a party, its 8, you interested?"

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head as he paced his room, "Yeh. You free this evenin'?"

"No. Plans. Alright, see you this weekend. Catch you later!"

"Yeh." Gajeel hung up, he scrolled through again, no-one else lived in the area. Throwing his phone onto his bed. Growling. He had lost track of his old friends, Laxus was the only one who was seemingly interested in hanging out again.

Gajeel stared up at the ceiling as he lay on his bed. It was considerably smaller than he remembered. But he had only been 16 when he left home. He needed to get out. Standing up from the bed he grabbed his phone, pushing it into his pocket and he left his room. Heading down the stairs and walked to the garage where he kept his bike.

His old flat he shared with Juvia wasn't in the best of places, if he left his bike outside, it would have been stripped within minutes of being left alone.

Revving her engine he pulled back out and drove out at speed. Driving to the center of down, he needed a drink. Or two.

 **==[o0o]==**

The evening sun shone down across the concrete jungle, a small girl was walking out of her equally small flat. Wearing a bright orange dress hugging her figure, her red heels wrapping around her ankle's giving her extra height.

"Alright... This guy isn't weird... You've been out with him several times.. He is just.. Touchy... I mean friendly!" She spoke to her self as she stood outside waiting for her date to arrive for the evening. Clutching her small evening bag she looked down the road in each direction, waiting for his car to turn up.

Tapping her foot she looked at the time. He was late. _Well, he was busy with being a doctor...I think? Or maybe he was a veterinarian..._

Eventually her date pulled up. He shut the engine off and strode around the front of his car. Taking the bluenette's hand into his, kissing her cheeks in a greeting. "You look stunning this evening Lev"

Levy's eye twitched. She really didn't enjoy having her name shortened, it was short enough without it being reduced to just three letters.

"Ohh! Jonathan you look smart as always!" laughing nervously. She swallowed hoping he didn't notice her gruff tone.

"Shall we?" he took her hand as he opened up the passenger side door. Gracefully Levy slipped onto the leather seat. It was certainly a lovely red painting shone brightly against the orange sun, glinting on the cars and windows. _I'm sure it was a black car last time..._

Closing the door, he walked back around the front of the car, pulling his door open and sitting down next to her, the car tilted slightly due to his weight. "I've been hoping that we'd get to go out again, I've really missed you" Jonathan sounded genuine. "I hope that

She didn't hate it. It just felt rehearsed. As if he used it as a line, perhaps he did. He would never speak about past relationships, and when pressed he simply said he'd been with a few and left it at that.

Levy on the other hand had only got to kiss Adam in middle school behind the bike shed. Where she was then teased by the other girls for the rest of the year.

Watching the streets go by, she engaged in small talk, laughing at his bad jokes. Trying not to pay attention to his large belly popping out from under his shirt.

Pulling up outside restaurant, both exiting the car, Jonathan handed his keys to the valet. Taking Levy by the hand as they entered, walking towards the bar.

"I can't believe you managed to get a reservation here!" Levy was astonished, this particular restaurant was notorious for 3 month reservations.

So by counting back she looked at him, "Did... you book this when we had our first date?"

He blushed "Nothing slips by you does it?" laughing, as he handed his date a glass of white wine.

"To a wonderful evening" as they cheered. Levy's bright face shone brightly in the lighting. She did enjoy his company, he was great at making her laugh, however she felt no spark.

As the evening drew on she noticed he kept leaving to go to the bathroom and constantly checking his phone, believing it to be work she shook aside any negative thoughts. She was having a good time, even if he was a bit cheesy. He stroked her hand across the table. Moving her hand away he gave off a soft exhale to express his disappointment in a childish manner, laughing as he did so each time. Time and time again he kept trying to advance on her. Using different tactics.

Her fingers rubbed the stem of the wine glass as she watched him time and time again ignoring her side of the conversation. "Uh.. huh" he kept saying, all he wanted was to get her to finish the first wine or at least leave to use the bathroom.

She looked at her watch only 10pm, she'd been on the date for two hours and already he was bored.

Jonathan looked at Levy, he decided he'd carry out his plan, motioning the waiter over to the table, and winking as he whispered. The waiter looked at Levy and smiled as he left for a few moments before returning with a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

The waiter winked at Levy, he felt like cupid to this couple.

"Shall we toast?" Jonathan looked hopeful at Levy

"Oh.. Haven't we already toasted?" she spoke as she finished her first glass of wine she'd been milking all evening.

"Well... I just thought this has been going so well..." He laughed anxiously

 _Where he got the thought that this night was going well is beyond me...  
_

"Mhm, sounds lovely!" she uttered she wasn't going to upset him now, not after the price of the bottle must of cost him.

She picked up the flute, as she watched him, smiling, they clinked their glasses.

Excusing herself to powder her nose, Jonathan changed his tactics once again, taking out a small sachet of power he dropped it into her glass, swilling it around with one of the long spoons in front of his place setting. Carefully avoiding being seen by other evening goers.

Upon returning she took another sip of her glass unaware of it being tampered with. His face had changed slightly, becoming darker she thought. Perhaps she was feeling tired from being bored rigid.

As they left the restaurant, he looked deeply into her eyes as they waited for the car to pull up.

Cautiously touching her face, he wanted to kiss her lips, but he hated how short she was without heels on.

"Lev, I realise its only been three dates but... Would you like to head back to mine for coffee?"

She looked at him, feeling slightly woosey. "oh.. No no I couldn't I should really get back... its pretty late..."

"Well I'll drive you back then," He was becoming more handsy much to Levy's disdain.

"Oh its OK, I promised I'd meet a friend this evening"

Why was she lying? She never lied. It was almost 1am who the hell was she gonna meet at this time of day!

"No I insist!" almost pulling her towards the car that pulled up.

"No!" she pulled her arm out of his grip "When a woman says no, you... You listen" her head felt dizzy.

He didn't want to leave her, she'd go to the police saying that he drugged her. He needed to get her into the car.

Levy stormed off down the pavement heading alongside a small park. "Just... Thanks for the evening but I'm walking home"

Handing back his car keys to the valet, ushering him to re-park it as he went after his date. He struggled to run under his weight and full stomach.

She'd made it some distance from the restaurant,

" _I don't wanna catch a bus..."_ she mumbled. Feeling glad that she'd got away from the gentleman gone creep.

"Lev! Hey Lev! Wait up!" She tried to walk faster, slowly feeling her feet getting heavier.

"I'll call you Jonathan...! Thank-" Her wrist was grabbed. She turned around catching sight of Jonathan looking crazed.

"Don't you go leaving me now!"

Levy looked around trying to find someone to help her. The street was empty. He was absurdly strong.

She heard a loud rumble coming up the road. She turned to look at it, her only chance at help.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel watched one of the many TV's that filled up the bar as he drunk, picking at the random dish he ordered at the bar. He looked at the time,

 _Fuck its late._

He paid his tab and wondered out the bar. Looking up at the clear sky, cooling down the city. However the days sun still kept the pavement warm. He was glad that he was back in the sunshine. No more rain.

Straddling his bike, he groaned remembering he was back home. Starting up his bike he patted the fuel tank, _Lets go..._ His bike revved accordingly as if it understood the man.

Gajeel decided he'd take the longest way back he could think of, anything to waste time in getting home.

As he drove down one road, he looked at all the expensive restaurants. Grunting at the people who thought it was a good idea to waste money on the worst cuts of food.

Ahead of him something caught his eye, a blue haired girl was trying to pull away from a large man in a suit, she didn't look steady on her feet. He assumed that she must have been drunk. He shrugged it off, he wasn't that kind of guy. As he neared her, she turned and looked straight at him, the look of panic that covered her face hit him like a tonne of bricks.

She wasn't drunk. Or at least she wasn't comfortable with the man holding her arm.

He was constantly calling her "Lev" over and over again, almost chanting her name. "We have to go, you are making a scene"

"Please just let me go home" she was begging him now, her head was swimming.

"Let her go." Gajeel's deep voice boomed over her. He grabbed hold of the guys hand that held onto Levy. His red eyes staring at the man, threatening him.

"Yeah. Sure. Call me Lev, you hear!" He stormed off, shouting at the valet demanding his car immediately.

"Oh.. Thanks!" the bluenette spoke, she stumbled.

Gajeel grabbed her gently, "You alright?"

"I'm just..." she blinked several times, "just... tired?"

Gajeel tried forcing small talk "Too much to drink huh?"

"oh.. Hah no I don't really drink... hah... oh my head..." she bent over holding her temples.

"I really must get home..."

Gajeel looked at the woman struggling to hold herself.

"You must be some light weight..." Something felt off to him with this woman.

"I don't usually feel this bad after one glass of wine... Ohh... I did have that champagne... Uhh... But I left to use the bathroom..."

Gajeel looked up from the woman, trying to find the same man. Gritting his teeth. He was long gone.

"I'll give you a lift back to yours, you just tell me where"

"Um... I don't know... OK... " She gave him her address. She couldn't walk home like this, Gajeel escorted her to his bike, he didn't feel safe having her sit behind her in her current state.

"Look it won't be too comfortable but sit here, and you wont fall off if you pass out." She nodded she wasn't following what the man had said. But he didn't frighten her. She tried to sit on the front but she couldn't move. In one swift movement she felt herself lifted up into the air and placed on the middle of the bike.

Gajeel sat behind her, ensuring she sat on the seat and not the fuel tank.

Positioning his arms on the handle bars, he revved the engine, keeping her in place as he roared off down the road.

As he pulls up to the apartment, he nudges her. "Oi." she is barely conscious now. "Oi, where are ya keys?"

She isn't moving any more, breathing deeply. "How could ya fall asleep from that?" His mind retraced everything she said before,

"Fuck.. If I see that guy again..." Angrily he started up his bike again and roared to his own home. Taking the bluenette with him.

He wasn't going to break into her apartment, he had no idea which one it was and being 2am, he'll have a lot to answer to if the police are called.

Riding into the long drive of his family's home he looks up at the house. No lights on apart from Rogue's.

Pulling up into the garage he carefully picks up the girl, carrying her round to the kitchen door that opens into it. She sat easily on his arm as he held her close.

Slinking his way through the kitchen, and up through the main hallway, he slowly walks up the stairs. His boots making no sound along the flooring.

He just has to get past his younger brothers room to the guest room. Pressing his back to the wall he watches Rouge leave to use the bathroom, using that as his moment he swiftly enters the guest room, closing the door silently behind him.

Laying Levy on the bed he looks at her. Realising he never looked at her before. Her hair a beautiful blue, similar to Juvia's colouring. He watched her for a while.

"Yah gonna have such a headache tomorrow..." standing himself up, he hadn't even realised he'd knelt down beside this woman. Her scent filled his nose. Grumbling he left, closing the door behind him.

Immediately walking into Rouge who stood out the door waiting.

"What are you doing?" Rogue's arms folded across his bare chest. Only wearing black bottoms.

"What does it look like?" as Gajeel walked back to his own room. Throwing himself onto the bed.

"What. The actual Fuck." Putting his hands on his face.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I'm English not American...  
so if I subconsciously switch words around I'm sorry! D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**==[o0o]==**

Rogue watched Gajeel shut his door, shaking his head. Redirecting his eyes towards the now occupied guest bedroom. His brother as far as he knew had always brought women home, but he never put them in a separate room to himself. Rogue narrowed his eyes as he thought, his concentration was broken as a small mew emitted from his bedroom, Frosch.

Running a hand through his hair he strolled back to his bedroom, _"I'm coming..."_ he called back to his cat,

He closed the door behind him and flicked the light switch off, the only light now emitted from his computer screen, with a Frosch who had slept across his keyboard which had caused several windows to open on the desktop, and lots of random letters to be posted on a plain document.

Frosch had jumped down and rubbed up against Rouge's leg, mewing happily. Wearing a little pink and black spotted outfit, Frosch would scream bloody murder if he didn't have the pink frog costume on.

Bending down and picking up the cat he curled up into bed, dealing with his computer in the morning. The cat snuggled up against his head, happily mewing as they both drifted off to sleep.

Gajeel couldn't sleep a wink that night. He couldn't stand being in his old room, everything felt out of place to him, he had moved on to some degree when he was with Juvia, now he had jumped backwards and felt as if he'd achieved even less.

He'd given up on college much to Laxus's annoyance who had shouted at him for leaving. But it wasn't Gajeel's scene, he wasn't interested in going, the only thing he went to college was for the girls. Even then he didn't want to see them again after the first night, carelessly brushing them away as they fawned upon him until word spread that he only slept with women and had no intention of having anything more than that. Several women were still into that and still tried to pursue him, intent on making him a boyfriend, however that ended worse than the girls could of even imagined. Usually by public humiliation.

Rolling over in his bed, his crimson eyes staring at the wall that the petite bluenette slept in, he felt an uncomfortable feeling. Why had he gone out of his way for this woman? Sure he wasn't into guys taking advantage. But when he went for girls they accepted his advances and not forced upon.

 _"Uuugh fucking hell!"_

Throwing his hands into his face again, _"I just wanna fuckin' sleep!"_

The sound of skittering was heard coming from the vents quickly heading to Gajeel's bedroom, the vent door opened as a black shadow shot straight out and directly into Gajeel's face.

Gajeel shouted angrily as the cat began clawing profusely at his face "Knock it off Lily!"

He tried to prise the cat off his face, each arm and leg clung tightly to each side of his face, digging its claws deep into his face

"Argh!" as he took several yanks to pull the cat off. Throwing him onto the end of the bed and sat himself up.

"Nice to see you too Lily!" he growled. The black cat with the white crescent scar stared angrily at the black haired man, his ears pinned to the back of his head and tail flicking angrily.

"Yah gonna stay mad at me? 'Cause I wanna sleep" Lily turned his ears around and pounced onto Gajeel's lap, making himself comfortable whilst digging his claws in, mewing in acceptance.

Gajeel had rescued Lily several years ago, and since then they had become inseparable until Gajeel left. Leaving Lily in the care of his brother and his cat Frosch. Lily clearly wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon. Laying back onto the bed Gajeel shut his eyes forcing his brain to shut off.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Master Redfox! How many times must I tell you to get your cat under control! He is not allowed in the air vents!" Gajeel had changed into jeans and black shirt, walking barefooted into the kitchen.

"You tell him! He don't listen to me" Lily had left Gajeel before he had woken up, more than likely heading back up into the air vents. His favourite place to be. He could access any room in the entire house.

The little woman looked annoyed, then quickly switched back to smiling "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

Gajeel moved to grab a mug from the cupboard to pour himself coffee, "Yeh" he took a sip, feeling the hot liquid moving down his throat.

"When were you going to tell me that you brought a young lady home?" The little lady had moved round to the front of Gajeel and stared at him.

Gajeel tried to keep drinking the coffee so he could avoid the question, turning his head to one side, still holding the mug. One eye looked at her, he tried to continue drinking. He couldn't drink any more coffee it was too hot for him

"Too fucking hot!" almost spitting it out as he was hit on the arm by a magazine, whereupon he promptly apologised for swearing.

"You can tell when you're home Gajeel." Frosch mewed in agreement as he jumped up onto the counter,

"Tsk" Gajeel walked away from the counter top and took a seat with the rest of his coffee at the breakfast bar.

"You gonna tell us who she is?" Rogue was intrigued to know who the girl was. He poured himself coffee and sat next to his older brother, sipping it whilst he waited for a response.

"You cannot bring strangers back without your parents permission Master Redfox!" her black bun stood straight up as she plated up the breakfast for the boys. Turning around she placed the plates in front of them

"Do I need to tell your parents?"

 _That was the last thing either boy wanted, Whenever their parents found out they had acted out of the rules stated they were heavily disciplined. Gajeel had stood up on numerous times on Rogue's behalf so his brother didn't have to deal with the discipline their parents had planned. Rogue could never thank his brother enough, but all that Gajeel asked is that he kept his nose clean, Gajeel couldn't always protect him._

 _The day Gajeel left, his parents had wanted to strip everything that was connected to him, disgusted that he had strayed off the noble path and had wanted to live with some random school girl. The head maid had stood up for the boys since they were young. Proclaiming that one day Gajeel will return and until then they shouldn't do anything but hope that he hadn't killed himself._

 _She had almost lost her job if it hadn't been for the Heartfilia's interfering in the family affairs. They owned pretty much the whole city, and owned the country club that the Cheney's were members of, by right the Heartfilia's controlled the Cheney estate. Their money came from Heartfilia land and revenue. As such, the maid was owned by Heartfilia and not the Cheney's._

Gajeel shook his head sipping his coffee forgetting he'd already burnt his tongue, causing him to spit it back into his mug

"You've certainly never been one for manners..." Rogue looked down at his brother who shot his crimson eyes back.

"Now now..." She soothed the boys as she watched them begin to eat.

Gajeel avoided answering any more questions in regards to the bluenette upstairs, he couldn't stand them prying into his life. Stepping off the bar stool he picked up his plate and moved to the sink, placing his mug and plate within the basin.

"Thanks." As he waved goodbye, heading back upstairs. He knew he had to go back upstairs, but he had no idea how to break it to the girl that she hadn't been kidnapped. Merely rescued.

 **==[o0o]==**

Lily looked around at the sleeping man, unfurling his claws he sat on the man's chest feeling proud. His human had deserted him so he needed to teach him a lesson. Clawing his face was a desirable idea, since he couldn't fight back, but the human liked him and that's all Lily cared about, aside from the exquisite smell of kiwi's.

During the last Christmas the family had received a gift basket full of fruit, Lily had made a beeline for the kiwi's and stolen them all, hiding them up in the ventilation.

Jumping down off the human he climbed up the shelves on the walls and made it to the vent, pawing it open and slid inside, he could smell something new that took his attention away from visiting Frosch for a midnight chase around the house.

As his little red eyes peered down the ceiling vent he caught site of a small woman,

 _Perhaps a girl?_ _Whatever it was it smelt lovely._

He pushed the vent a few times with his paw and fell to the floor landing on all four paws. He made no sound as he fell, jumping up onto the bed he sat and watched the female human for a while. His attitude towards her was that of affection and worry. He could smell something wrong with her.

Moving up past her legs, he sat and stared directly at her face as he sat on the pillow. Placing two paws either side of the top of her head, he rested his face on top, trying to comfort the human whilst she dreamt.

Slowly the morning sun rose, peaking through the curtains, Lily had moved in the night and curled up between her arms. Levy woke up, but hadn't opened her eyes yet. She didn't want to open them,

 _Not just yet... perhaps a few more minutes to sleep._

She rolled over to get more comfortable, her back ached, she must of slept in the same position almost the whole night. As she moved she felt something very furry that gave off a small purr. She moved her hand whilst her eyes remained shut, trying to work out what the furry thing was.

Perhaps one of her stuffed toys that she never had any of. _Honestly._

 _No Its breathing._ _ **Its breathing?!**_

She sat up violently, before her head caused her the fling backwards into the duvet, grabbing her skull, it hurt so much more than a hangover.

Lily woke with a start, digging his claws into the duvet as Levy shot up past him, he looked around as his ears sat flat against his head, now looking at the her on the bed holding her head. Stretching he moved towards her, this time he sat just to one side and slowly rubbed his head against her forearm. A small hand rubbed the top of his head, before he felt himself being picked up and having another arm wrapping around him, cuddling him close.

"Where am I?" she looked around, before her face dropped

"Jonathan's?, no no no..." she felt her face wanting to tear up.

Looking around the room it was too elegant to be Jonathan's, too expensive in décor, he couldn't of been able to afford it even if he was a doctor. Still holding onto Lily she slid off the bed, still wearing her orange dress from last night. Her bandana had fallen out onto the bed, she wore her shoes in bed? She stood looking around feeling extremely confused.  
 _  
"What's going on..."_

A small knock rattled on the door before opening slowly, a tiny figure peaked in, "Oh my. You're awake my dear." Levy couldn't speak, she took a step back feeling petrified,

 _Had she been abducted?_

"Pl-Please don't hurt me" holding the cat up as a small shield, the cats face did not look amused as his ears almost became non-existent.

"Oh.. Lily! My I never thought I'd see the day! He usually hates everyone. Including his owner..." she sighed placing a hand on her hip

"I wondered why you and Frosch hadn't woken me up at 3am like you usually do" she gave a soft laugh as she pointed a finger towards the cat, she seemed to enjoy looking after Lily and Frosch almost as much as the boys.

Turning her attention back to the terrified girl, she bowed, introducing herself as the head maid to Gajeel and Rogue. The Cheney household.

"Gajeel..? Rogue?... Cheney..?" Levy had never heard of the Cheney household, she knew of the Heartfilia's due to her best friend Lucy.

Levy had managed to get into the same exclusive school, passing all the entrance exams due to her intellect and quickly forming a bond. But Levy had horrible taste in men, mostly older guys approached her perhaps due to her childlike looks. But Levy never had much money to her name, just enough to pay bills and rent,

 _And well a girl has to eat right?_

She didn't like the fact that she used some guys for the chance to eat a good meal, but she wasn't sure when she'd be able to eat again, she mainly lived off noodles, the students perfect diet.

"Oh... I've heard of Rogue... Isn't he friends with.. um.. " Levy wrecked her brains

"Oh.. Sting? I'm sure, I never knew that Rogue had a brother..."

The head maid nodded whilst smiling. "So at least you'll recognise one of the boys. They are brothers, however not blood related – Shall we get you cleaned up, I highly doubt you want to spend another minute in those worn clothes"

Motioning Levy to follow her to a private bathroom, away from either of the boys rooms to avoid any confrontation. She didn't want to explain Gajeel's history it wasn't her place and she knew she had said too much.

The bluenette felt slightly more relaxed, but still uncomfortable being in an unknown environment, she had very little recollection of last nights events, she remembered most of the evening right up until she went to the bathroom, everything else became a blur. Slowly following, her legs still felt jelly like, but stable.

"Now. I shall wash your clothes whilst you clean yourself up. I have left some spare attire for you to change into whilst these are washing. Once you've changed please proceed down the staircase and take the door to your immediate right." The maid had closed the bathroom door and hurried off before Levy could complain.

 _Now she had to stay here until her washing was finished... How long was that going to be? 2 hours?_

Sinking under the water Levy tried to recollect everything from last night, but nothing came to mind, it always fell apart right around the time she went to the bathroom.

 _What had happened... how did I get to this huge house?  
_

Grabbing a towel Levy tied it tightly around her small frame, before drying her hair with another. She could hear a lot of commotion come from downstairs as it reverberated up the empty high ceilings of the house. At least she felt clean, opening the door she tried to remember where she had come from.

"Which door... Which door..." she opened several, all looked unfamiliar.

"This one..?" Opening Gajeel's room, the black walls, coated with dog eared posters.

One old photograph sat on his bedside table, she nosily picked it up, a young Gajeel and another unfamiliar face smiling happily to the camera. Levy smiled as she placed the picture down, turning to leave the room before a tall figure stood before her, large crimson eyes staring at her. She screamed.

 **==[o0o]==**

As Gajeel moved up the staircase, rounding the corner he caught sight of the bluenette opening various doors, confused he assumed she must have been lost. Until she opened his door. He gritted his teeth, swiftly he moved to his room standing at his doorway watching her wondering around his room until she picked up his only picture of his late father. His real father.

Levy turned around letting out a blood curdling scream as she caught sight of him, he quickly covered her mouth and pushed her into his room, slamming his door behind him with his foot "Shut up!" he hissed

"I ain't gonna hurt yah for fuck sake" She looked terrified, her eyes starting to form huge tears.

"I saved yah!" trying to reassure her. However he hadn't removed his hand from her mouth and still looming over her.

Levy was too frightened to move "If I let go, will yah promise not to scream again?" His eyes seemed more gentle than she thought. Levy nodded slowly, as his hand slid from her face,

"I didn't mean to scare yah" he shrugged.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled,

Gajeel's ears pricked up, "huh?"

"I didn't mean to pry... I just don't know how I got here.. but.. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. Once my clothes have dried I'll be on my way. I'll pay you back.. Um.. " Levy's stomach growled.

"D-Did you bring me here?" she faltered

Gajeel stood towering over her, nodding.

 _He has a lot of piercings... Those.. Whoa those arms...His.. Face incredible..._

"Why did you bring me here?" she tried to hide her fear of this man as she looked him up and then down more times than she'd like to admit.

He watched her, trying of how best to phrase that she was going to be potentially raped.

"Just... Uh... Remember that I saved yah alright?"

"Oh... Alright" she was now utterly confused.

"Oi.. What's yah name? L-Lev is it?" He tried to recall what the man last night had called her, rubbing the back of his neck.

Levy growled angrily, snapping at him, "Its Levy! _ **L-E-V-Y**_ How hard is it for you to finish off the last letter!" over pronouncing each letter before quickly planting fingers to her lips for shouting at him, she bowed, apologising for shouting as she explained briefly that Jonathan kept shortening her name.

"Ah.. Gajeel" smirking slightly. He couldn't help but notice the small cleavage she gave off. Definitely smaller than any other woman he'd been with.  
But her behind was... _Definitely something he could get behind._

Levy turned bright red instantly.

 _Remembering she was in just a towel.  
Nothing underneath.  
_ _In front of a man she didn't know.  
_ _In a house in some unknown place._

"Um... I need to ch-ang-ge but I don't know which room I slept in.."

Her arms held her towel tightly against her petite frame, as goosebumps began running up her body.

"Next door." Gajeel pointed and opened his door, holding the top of the frame as she scuttled underneath his arm and quickly darting into the room, finding the clothes that the maid had laid neatly out for her to change into.

Rogue heard the woman's scream and stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening intensely to his brother trying to shut the woman up. Concerned for her safety he darted up the top and watched her leave bright red and only in a towel before entering the spare bedroom.

He knocked loudly on his brothers door, "Gajeel! Open the door!"

Rogue knew he couldn't win against his brother but he still stood a good chance at doing some damage. "Open the door! Gajeel!"

Before he could pound again Gajeel threw open his door, grabbing Rogue by the front of his shirt and dragging him downstairs into the study. Casting him aside he stared menacingly at Rogue.

"What the fuck are yah playing at? Huh?" His arms folded against his large muscular chest.

"What did you do to that girl?!" Rogue stood up, spreading his feet apart trying to look intimidating.

"You can't expect me to believe that nothing happened!"

Gajeel took a step forward unfurling his arms, "That's exactly what happened!" he snarled.

Rogue took a minute to calculate his next move, "You cannot just bring home someone that you've never met! Aside from that, you honestly think you can get away with trying to... to.."

"To what? Huh? What yah think I was gonna rape her in this fucking house? With all these fucking pricks around?" He moved forwards again, as if challenging Rogue to make another stupid mistake.

"Gajeel... This isn't somewhere where you can do whatever you want, you know we have rules that we must follow" Rogue's foot moved backwards, arguing with this man was almost impossible.

"If I follow rules she'd of been fuckin' raped alright!" he roared almost too loudly as the walls shook slightly.

"What?" Rogue was dumbfounded

Gajeel repositioned his body, "That's why she's here alright! She was gonna be raped, so I brought her back here, cause otherwise who the fuck knows what was gonna happen to her, she could have been killed!" He growled almost defensively, throwing his arms in the air in anger.

"What... And you didn't think about taking her home? Or phoning the police?" Rogue took a step forwards this time.

"You realise you've kidnapped her, and if she goes to the police, then you'll fuck up everything our parents have done for us."

Gajeel stepped back in realisation, before shaking his head angrily, "I don't have time for this shit Rogue, I wanted to explain what I did, and yah think I'm a fuckin' idiot." he said in a low harsh tone.

The taller man shook his head infuriated, his brother was firmly lodged up his parents backsides sometimes.

Gajeel pushed past his younger brother, opening the door finding a small bluenette trying to cover her mouth as tears streamed down her face, her hazel eyes looked straight into his crimson eyes.

"Y-you saved me from Jonathan...?" the words escaped from her mouth, causing her face to crease up, before she stopped, her phone had begun to ring, she swallowed and ran to grab her phone in the guest bedroom.

"Levy? Levy! Where have you been? I've tried phoning your apartment, Did it go well last night I take it?" An excited voice rattled off the end of the phone,

"Oh.. Lu-chan! Mm.. Well.. No.. " she sniffled trying to calm herself" But I'm not at home at the minute, I stayed over at.. um.. Gaj-eel's..." trailing off, the phone went quiet for a few moments,

"Wait, Levy! You don't mean.. Gajeel Cheney! What's wrong, are you crying? Why are you crying!"

"Oh.. I don't think that's his name" Levy tried to dodge the question and trying to recall his name, she was sure she heard the maid call him Redfox several times that morning.

"Huh? Levy, what are you on about? If its Gajeel, then the only person with that name is a Cheney, he's got a brother called Rogue, right?" Lucy sounded hurried on the phone,

"Um... Yes, Yes I think so But I think it's Redfox..."

Lucy whispered in the phone, "Are you sure its Redfox?"

"Yes, I remember the maid calling him Master Redfox when I woke up" she cleared her throat, remembering how she distinctly heard a woman shouting at a _Master Redfox_ for not controlling a cat. _  
_  
"Levy, leave the house now. Get out, I'm calling the police." she sounded panicked, Levy tried to interject before she was interrupted by a screaming Lucy

"Levy, he's dangerous! Get out now! Phone me if anything happens! I'll have a car to pick you up immediately!" her phone line went dead as Lucy hung up.

Levy couldn't compute what her best friend had said and what the man himself had said to his own brother.

 _If he was dangerous... Why did he save her? Or did he not save her, and maybe Jonathan was trying to save her instead..._

The door knocked heavily, causing Levy to leap out of her skin, she was terrified.

"Uh, Levy you alright?" a gruff voice was heard on the other side of the door.

Levy's heart raced, feeling her chest pounding, she looked around the room, only two doors,

"Levy?"

"I-I'm alright thank you!" She couldn't move, but she had to get out of the house, moving towards the other door she prayed it wasn't a closet.

The door handle began to turn as Levy reached for her own handle, "Levy I'm coming in"

"N-no its alright thank you, I'll be down in a minute!" Turning her own handle and pulling the door open, it lead into another adjoining room.

A small sigh of relief flew over her, holding her phone she looked at the call from Lucy, nearly 10 minutes had passed since she hung up, the car would be near the house shortly and she still needed to get out of the second bedroom. Whom ever was at the door, she assumed was Gajeel, had wondered off.

"Mew?" A small pink frog looking cat sat in the vent watching Levy, before hopping out followed by Lily. Both sitting in front of the other door staring at her.

" _Please move.. I need to get out!"_ she whispered hurriedly.

The cats moved towards her _"Please... I have to get home.."_ Frosch moved behind Levy and pushed her. Lily stood at the front, pawing on the door.

Opening the door for Lily, he slinked slowly out the door, followed by a pushed Levy. Lily gave a soft mew as if instructing her to follow him towards a back staircase. Frosch continued every now and then nudging her back legs to keep her walking.

Levy was completely confused, it was as if these cats understood her, herding her towards a smaller enclosed staircase.

She descended finding a side door that lead out onto a small patio. Bending down she picked up Lily and cuddled him, before she opened the door to the outside she gave Frosch a quick cuddle also.

Crouching beneath the windows she made a break for it out of the drive, gasping for breath as the car pulled up just outside the gate, throwing herself inside, Lucy sat hugging her tightly.

Lucy caught a glimpse of a man in a black shirt and jeans, wearing large boots, staring straight at her. His face solemn, only his eyes now staring at Levy who was being held tightly, watching her leave.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this,  
I'm sorry that I've included Lily and Frosch as cats..  
But at least they have a little bit of personality!  
** **Let me know what you think!  
** **Next Wed for my next chapter + Sunday for my main :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wish to apologise for the last chapter... I got things a little mixed up! Sorry!**

 **==[o0o]==**

Blue and Red flashing lights rolled up the driveway, the sirens blaring was obvious to the whole neighbourhood as they screamed down the road.

Gajeel had no where to run. He held up his hands as the car stopped a few feet away from him.

Two police officers stepped out the door, holding guns above the door frame, shouting at the huge muscular man to get on the ground.

The driver had long green loosely tied up into a short ponytail, with a thin muscular frame. A beauty mark sat under his left eye. The badge Justine sat on his left breast.

The passenger was taller, mildly more muscular than the driver, underneath his hat sat blue ad black hair. His red eyes sparked green with fury. His badge reading as Bickslow.

Gajeel complied, cursing inwardly as his hands were cuffed behind his back. His face pressed into the gravel as Officer Bickslow sat on his back, the other frantically grabbing the cuffs and clicking them together in place.

 _This is what I fucking get for helping some short stack._

Gajeel was unkindly hoisted up from the ground, his shirt was torn slightly as he was pulled upwards and pushed into the back of the squad car, his head crushed forwards as his large frame was wedged into the back seat.

Several house servants including Rogue ran out the house at the sound of the siren's. Gajeel looked straight at his bothers face. Rouge shouted at the police officers, saying that he hasn't done anything wrong, before Officer Bickslow walked up to him, and demanded if he wanted to be arrested too.

Lowering his head he declined, watching his older brother being driven away with some speed towards the police station to be processed.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy! I'm so glad your safe! I can't believe you ended up at that guys house?! What happened! Never mind about _that Gajeel_ , the police will arrest him soon enough! I can't understand how you even met the guy let alone allowing him to kidnap you!" Lucy had levy pressed tightly against her huge breasts. Holding her tightly as the car drove straight to her own estate.

"I was so worried on the drive over here! I-I.." Lucy trailed off trying to stay strong for the slightly comatose bluenette.

Everything happened so fast.  
So many mixed emotions.  
One minute she was treated with respect, the next discovering that she'd been rescued, the last moment she discovered that she was with a dangerous man.

"Lu-chan..." Levy tried pushing her face up out of Lucy's large bosom's

Before Levy could finish her sentence, Lucy interrupted her again "Shh its OK Levy... I'm just so glad that you are safe. Once he's arrested you wont have anything to worry about!" slowly stroking her azure hair.

The car slowly pulled up to the front gates to the large Heartfilia estate. The driver had been allowed to enter as the large black metal gates swung open to and allowing the car to drive onto the grounds. The large buildings on the outskirts loomed over the drive before the Heartfilia mansion sat in prominent position at the end of the drive.

The doors to the car was pulled open with a white gloved hand leaning in, ready to take the hands of the young women. After levering her face up from the blondes bust she took the hand delicately, swinging her legs out of the door and standing up awkwardly, realising she had no shoes on. Nor her original attire. She realised she had left them at Gajeel's.

She sighed, feeling completely out of place once again as Capricorn stared at the shoeless woman.

"Lucy-sama, I believe that the young Miss is currently underdressed."

Lucy took the hand of the other butler and walked around the back of the car to Levy, taking her underneath her wing,

"Capricorn please inform me of any information regarding a Mr. Gajeel Redfox. Please see to it that my father hears none of this." Lucy looked angry as she spoke quickly to Capricorn.

He nodded and bowed, holding a hand across his chest, laying the hand on his heart.

After a few minutes walk to Lucy's own room, Levy sat on her bed, looking up as Lucy stood in front, her arms crossed. She actually looked furious.

"Lu-chan..." Levy croaked before unable to hold back her tears, she sobbed, feeling the slow moving arms wrap around her, the warmth radiating around her. Sinking her face into the body she sniffled.

"H-he... Sa..ved me.." Her red shot eyes looked straight into Lucy's. Crouching in front of the small woman she held onto her best friends hands, cupping them within her own.

"No he didn't Levy... He is a dangerous man... You can't believe anything he said to you..."

"But... I was going to be ... _r-ra-ped..."_ Forcing the words out of her mouth bitterly.

"What?! He was going to rape you?! I'll – I'll!" Lucy shot up angrily shouting.

"N-no! Lucy He wasn't, He stopped me from being raped... I don't really remember much from last night but Jonathan was acting weirder than usual but all I remember is right up until I went to the bathroom..." Levy explained everything in as much detail as she could remember to her blonde haired friend, who still couldn't believe that Gajeel hadn't forced himself on her, and to of gone to such lengths as to make her feel safe.

Levy did however leave out how he scared her when she invaded his own room, but then she was trespassing so it was only right he was a little pissed...

 _Right?_

"Levy.. Lets just forget all about this, I know! This weekend Natsu is taking me to this house party that's just away from his, Its going to be the perfect place for you to just unwind and maybe meet a guy or two"

Lucy nudged her bluenette friend, as she got an uneasy giggle.

"Now.. I think I have a few of your clothes here for you to try on..." Lucy wondered over to one of her many doors in the bedroom, flinging it open to reveal a room almost mirroring in size the bedroom, housing countless clothes. Lucy's personal walk in wardrobe.

 **==[o0o]==**

The squad car stunk of heavy drug users, cigarettes, and alcohol. Gajeel knew he was fucked now he was arrested. He just hoped it was going to be a slap on the wrist when he arrived at the station.  
 _  
Hopefully his parents wouldn't find out..._

"Mr Cheney?" an overweight looking woman called his name as she looked through a plastic window.

Gajeel had been cuffed and told to sit and wait until his name was called. He knew the drill well enough. Mainly for petty bet rigging, and for more than once starting a fight and sending the other to the hospital.

Slowly Gajeel rose, his metal boots stomped along the worn vinyl towards the woman behind the plastic window. Leaning his bare arms on the counter his red eyes staring at the woman, she breathed heavily at the sight of the man before her.

"M-Mr Cheney?" She had to confirm he was the correct suspect and began making him answer a series of questions to ascertain who he really was.

"Its Gajeel Redfox, Cheney is my foster parents name." he looked bored with having to explain it every time he was arrested.

"They have no connection to me so I'd prefer if yah just left them out of whatever yah gonna accuse me of."

The woman typed something on the computer in front of her, looking at him directly.

She asked a few more questions before asking him to sit back down with the rest of the rabble. Who were now certainly more interested in the long haired guy sitting next to them.

Nearly an two hours passed before Gajeel was ushered into a interview room. To his horror he recognised one of the two officers from when he was younger. His badge read as Porla.

Gajeel pleaded his innocence explaining everything that happened that night. When questioned about why he didn't contact the police he had no answer, merely shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess I didn't want to get involved with the police again." he eventually answered.

"Now Mr. Redfox, you can understand why you've been arrested can't you? Kidnapping a woman right off the streets... Its a very serious offence. You could even see some real jail time." The man's sour face looked hard at the man.

He looked towards his partner, who promptly stood up and walked out the interview room, placing his back against the door to stop anyone entering.

"Now..." he pressed the stop record on the machine and leaned in closely to Gajeel, his breath reeked of stale smoke and alcohol.

"I can make this all go away you know... You just have to do something for me, just this once. Once more is all I ask and then I will make all the charges go away..." he looked at the papers before him, flicking through some of them a wicked grin spread across his smarmy face.

"Oh ho... Looks like the Heartfilia are going to press a lot of charges against you... You do certainly have enemies in high places..."

Gajeel growled at Officer Jose Porla. He wasn't going to do anything for this man again.

"I suppose... If you wanted to decline my very generous offer I'll just have to remind you of all the other charges you were faced with that miraculously disappeared before the judge. That these might suddenly.. Reappear and you'll be charged with all of them, including some new ones."

Un-cuffing Gajeel's hands he looked straight at Gajeel. He knew he wasn't going to take him up on the offer.

"You wouldn't want assaulting an officer on your records would you now?"

Taking his own fist he pulled it back before slamming it hard against his face, giving off a manic laugh before throwing his body against the table before a shocked Gajeel.

Gajeel fell back and pressed himself up against the wall. He couldn't get out of this. He looked up, a blinking red light caught his attention before the door burst open. Two angry officers stared into the room.

"Jose! What is the meaning of this!?" A red headed woman shouted angrily. Her long scarlet hair tied high in a ponytail. Her badge read Scarlet.

"He's broken free of his restraints and attacked me!" Jose held a hand to his face where he punched, "He needs to locked up immediately! Its a code 111! "

"I don't think so, the camera's got it all on film!" a familiar voice sounded to Gajeel's ears. Laxus stood in the doorway looking demonically at Jose. He held the unnamed officer by the scruff, throwing him onto the floor.

"You are under arrest Jose for perverting the course of justice!" Officer Scarlet looked furious as she tackled the man to the floor as he attempted to flee, she easily over powered him as Laxus cuffed the other officer, both of them leaving the room dragging the two men in tow.

"Don't forget 8pm" Laxus shouted out before the door closed slowly to the interview room which was now utterly destroyed by the rampaging Jose and Officer Scarlet.

Gajeel couldn't process any of the information given to him. He almost took Jose up on the offer just to get out of the potential jail sentence only for the whole thing to take a weird turn. He only knew Laxus, but the red head looked equally terrifying. Now he understood why Laxus had wanted him to at least finish school.

He sunk to the floor being left alone. The camera still flashing a red light at him. Before a small man walked in alone, his white hair and bushy moustache looked familiar. He looked far superior to anyone else he'd seen in the building that day.

 _Chief Superintendent Dreyar._

He smiled brightly at the long black mane of a man on the floor, his shirt ripped slightly.

"Seems like you've been through a lot son. Perhaps you'd like to explain it to me. If you'd care to follow me."

Makarov wasn't about to re-cuff the man, he looked shaken enough.

Pushing himself up from the floor Gajeel followed behind the small man towards a distant office. He looked around as other police officers, investigators and detectives stared at him, the suspect un-cuffed, walking towards the Chief Superintendents office.

Holding the door open, Gajeel walked into the plain office. Several pictures hung on the wall of Makarov's career, one had him looking incredibly proud with an annoyed blonde man, a lightning shaped scar across his right eye as he completed police training and became a fully fledged officer.

Gesturing for him to sit Gajeel, gingerly took the only chair opposite the basic desk.

"Now. Gajeel." Makarov hopped up on to his chair with ease, now able to get a good look at the man before him. His strong facial features with multiple piercings. Covering his face, ears and arms.

He took a deep sigh "I need to know everything. Including why you've come back here. I warned you the minute you stepped foot back in this town I might not be able to protect you again."

Gajeel avoided eye contact with the man. Before finally biting the bullet. Explaining that he was effectively evicted from his own apartment, in the mean time he had wanted to keep a low profile on his return until he'd earned enough money to find a place to live and find a stable job.

Explaining that despite Makarov's previous warning when he was younger that he needed to stop the illegal bets, he ignored and continued.

The old man listened as Gajeel informed him of how he came to meet Levy and he had intended on taking her back to her own apartment but due to his history he definitely didn't want to contact police.

"Gajeel... Do you believe you could identify the man?"

He nodded,

Stroking his moustache he leaned forwards "You realise that this _Levy_ will have to testify evidence to give us anything to go on." his fingers linking together and he looked forwards.

Gajeel's face sunk, he hardly knew the woman, let alone where she could of possibly gone. He remembered vaguely where she lived, but it was no use.

"I don't know if I will see her a-" He was interrupted as someone spoke through the intercom

" _Chief Superintendent, there is an urgent call for you on line 3"_

"Excuse me"

Makarov turned around on the chair as he picked up the phone, keeping the line very one sided.

He stood up, looking out the window. "I see."

"Can you prove that serious accusation?"

He sighed deeply, listening to the person on the other end of the line.

Gajeel tried to listen into the phone call, catching a few things here and there. He heard his name said several times. He was sure that this was it. He was done for. Nothing the old man could do would fix this mess.

"Yes I understand."

Hanging up the phone Makarov looked directly at Gajeel.

"Could you explain once more in detail how you came across _Levy?"_

Gajeel rolled his eyes, he'd been in the station for most of the day by this point.

"I already told yah all there is, I was heading back home after a late night at the bar when I turned down the main street seeing some blue haired woman drunkenly staggering down the road. This fat guy had his mitts all over her." He growled remembering how sick with lust he looked in the face,

"He was shoutin' her name over and over and she just looked like she wanted to get away. So I stopped and grabbed his hand, nothin' bad or whatever. But he ran off like some pig and before I got a decent look he was drivin' off sharpish. The girl didn't look great but she just went on about how she only had two glasses and when she came back from the bathroom she felt very drunk. I dunno. I did offer to take her home but she passed out when I got to her address so I just took her home. Nothing bad was gonna happen, for fuck sake my fucking maid looked after her more than I did!"

Gajeel didn't know how many times he'd have to keep saying the same things over and over again.

Makarov stared hard at the man in front of him, sighing deeply.

"I understand."

"Gajeel, the charges that were placed against you have been dropped. From our sources the original perpetrator has been identified. And as such you are free to go."

Gajeel's jaw dropped. He sat in the chair still unsure if he truly was allowed to leave.

"You can go, you damn brat!"

Gajeel quickly stood up from the chair and took the door handle

"Oh and Gajeel. I'm glad you are home my boy."

"Thanks Gramps..."

Pulling open the door Gajeel quickly headed down the stairs to collect what belonging were taken off him during the arrest and headed out the door to the early evening.

" **Fuckin' waste of a day!"** kicking the curb as he went about catching his bearings before heading back towards his house.

Makarov leaned back in his chair as he watched the young man leave quickly, remembering looking after him as his own grandson. Laxus and Gajeel grew up together being treated as his own blood, until Gajeel's father disappeared and left him orphaned. Makarov was going to adopt him into the family legally until the Cheney's took him in by some mystery. Perhaps due to them being unable to conceive naturally. Until several years later Rogue was born, casting Gajeel aside. Turning inwardly. His once happy demeanour lost for all to see. Makarov saw a small spark in his eyes when he explained the story of Levy. Causing his grandfatherly love to rise.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Levy I can't believe what that bastard did!" Lucy was furious, she finally listened to what Levy was saying rather than brushing it off as shock. She listened intensely to all the details she could dig out of Levy once more, however a good few hours were lost to Levy's mind. Whatever she had drunk took effect very quickly and lasted for several few hours.

Lucy made a series of phone calls to restaurant before being allowed to speak to someone who would deal with her. She discovered that the restaurant had CCTV and demanded she had the footage immediately, informing them that someone will be along shortly to collect it. They complied sharply due to the anger in the sweet blonde's voice. They were well aware that however beautiful and intelligent the girl was her anger was definitely rival to that of her fathers.

"I can't believe this..." Lucy breathed as she dialled another number,

"I need to speak to whoever is dealing with a Mr Redfox, Gajeel Redfox immediately!"

" _Who's calling?"_ the operator replied.

"Ms. Lucy Heartfilia"

" _One moment. "_

Lucy tapped the table top with her pen, waiting for the line to reconnect. Levy looked worried, she wasn't sure what Lucy was up to, but she knew whatever her best friend was doing it was the best.

" _He's currently indisposed can I take a message and pass it on?"_ the operators voice crackled through the line

"Put me through this instant!"

" _One moment. Yes. Please hold, Passing you through to the Chief Superintendent Dreyar"_

She looked puzzled, catching the look from Levy she mouthed that _it'll be OK_ and smiled brightly.

"Hello, Chief Superintendent Dreyar, Lucy Heartfilia, I believe you currently have a Mr. Redfox in custody. However he has been wrongly accused. I made the phone call on a Miss Levy McGarden's behalf."

" _I see"_

"I'm ordering you to drop all charges against this man and release him. In return I'm asking for you to arrest a Mr. White, Jonathan White for attempted rape to Miss McGarden."

" _Can you prove that serious accusation?"_

"The only evidence I can give you is CCTV footage from the restaurant and an account from Mr. Redfox."

She paused before dropping the bomb.

"Please understand that if you want your funding for the next Policeman's ball then I strongly advice you listen to what I have said and act accordingly."

" _Yes I understand"_

The phone hung up and Lucy grinned. "I'm sorry I acted rashly Levy..."

Levy, stood up and went around the table, grabbing her friend and embracing her tightly. Burying her face in the crook of Lucy's neck.

"You wanted to protect me Lu-chan..." a small wave of tears fell down her cheeks and Lucy turned and pulled her onto her lap, stroking her azure hair slowly. Calming down the petite girl.

She held her close as they sat and embraced each other. Before Levy moved her head away, sniffing, her hazel eyes puffed with tears.

Lucy smiled, pushing the hair away from Levy's face, before kissing the top of her forehead. Levy blushed at her friends closeness.

"Levy... You'll forget about all of this when we go out tomorrow night! Just think you can let your hair down, hang out with Jet and Droy again"

Levy's eyes flicked with excitement, she hadn't seen either of them in several months. Keeping in contact via emails and phone calls. But keeping her dating off topic, she couldn't hurt either of them.

She nodded happily, her face filling with her signature grin, before hopping off Lucy's lap, "You just want to see Natsu again."

Lucy's face went red as she followed Levy towards the sofa in the bedroom, "No... Well. **He did** invite me! Do you think... Do you think that he'll ask me officially?"

She sat holding her hands against her cheeks, burning profusely. Her father would be livid if he had discovered she had fallen in love with the likes of a Natsu Dragneel, a man with the unusual talent of controlling fire as a firefighter.

Whenever he went near fire they seemed to become dangerously overheated causing a lot more damage to the property or vehicles that were alight. However the hazardous the situation he could always overcome it much to the superiors horror as he would frequently enter the buildings too dangerous for a sane man to enter and rescue those inside.

 _That was how he met Lucy._

She had been at a friends house party, sneaking out one night with a few old friends before an arson attack, trapping Lucy in the back bedroom.

The ferocious roar of a firefighter came bursting in through the doors wielding an axe like a mad man before taking off his heat-resistant jacket, covering Lucy's heated body and hoisted her over his shoulder, running out the burning building laughing madly.

His hat sat on Lucy's head. His wild pink hair a little singed. From that moment she had got her self into a few more fire related mishaps, Natsu always there to rescue her, giving her a fireman's lift much to her excitement.

However, it was noted on the fire stations records that she was a repeat fire starter and from then on Natsu was ordered to give her training on how to handle anything electric or gas related to prevent her from causing any more fires.

Instead she had managed to distract him by talking for hours and hours. Each time he tried to explain on how not to start a fire she would change the subject, Natsu slowly felt something for the Blonde woman unsure of what it was but he felt at ease around her, determined not to let another fire start near her again.

Since then they spent what time they had together, however difficult it could be due to her father.

Levy laughed, she loved how the two met. It felt like fate. Her eyes gazed around the pink room, on the top shelf on the wall hung a charred helmet. The one worn by Natsu when he first rescued her on proud display.

She never had anything from her past boyfriends... Even if she could call them that.

"I should head back home Lucy... I have to get organised for work tomorrow morning..." Lucy nodded sadly, but she understood how important her job was to the bluenette.

"Of course, I'll get a car ready for you. Here." Lucy handed the folded clothes that she wore when she arrived. A small grey T-shirt with baggy black trousers. Definitely not for a lady.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel slowly walked back home, he realised he'd headed towards Levy's apartment. At the end of the road a car pulled up outside the building, a small blue haired woman hopped out of the seat. Thanking whoever was driving before shutting the door.

He watched as she fumbled around looking for her keys. She didn't have them. In fact she had nothing but her phone on her person. Angrily she sighed, stomping up the few steps and pressing a buzzer on the door.

"Hello? Can you buzz me in... I forgot my keys!"

" _Who is this?!"_

"Its Levy McGarden, I live in apartment 2"

 _"I don't know a McGarden! I know a Bevy McNarden, Who are you?!"_

"Its Me! Bevy... McNarden... from apartment 2" she gritted her teeth as the old woman spoke through the speaker, clearly not wearing her teeth that day.

" _Oh... Why did you not say so?"_

"So will you buzz me in?"

 _"No."_

Levy stood looking at the buzzer board. As the old woman hung up on her.

"I can get your keys If you want Shrimp?" a gruff voice was heard behind her.

Her skin prickled as she heard the familiar voice. Turning around slowly, she was on eye level with the long haired man. His red piercing eyes stared at her.

 _Those eyes..._

She could see almost into his soul and it made her feel uneasy. Taking every inch of his face into her memory.

"Like what yah see?" He smirked

"N-nye- What are you doing here?" she squeaked out, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Since yah got me arrested I'm walkin' home." his smirk quickly left his face. He was pissed, folding his arms.

"I'm sorry I just... My friend... She was looking out for me but Oh... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to be arrested... I'd make it up to you but... Oh I'm sorry I don't even know how I could make it up to you..." she kept apologising.

"I can think of a way" his smirk came back as he tilted his head looking at Levy wearing a khaki shorts and a yellow vest top, his eyes trying to see behind her. She looked good.

She took a step back, her back pressed up against the reinforced door, "I.. Sorry Mr. Redfox but I'm just not interested in you."

She tried looking at him, avoiding direct eye contact. Something about this man, always being there at the right time.

"Please.. when I get my purse, can I take you out to dinner? To thank you for saving me? Its the least I could do. And to apologise for getting you arrested..." she looked weakly at him.

Gajeel watched her every move, she was acting uncomfortable around him, he couldn't understand why, most women were throwing themselves at him. But this bluenette, she was captivating in every way. He nodded not saying a word.

"Yah know you're gonna have to walk quite a ways to get back to my house?" he stepped back as Levy skipped down the steps, standing next to him. He could use her as a leaning post if he wanted to and still be standing straight.

"Yah little short legs gonna be able to keep up?" Levy pouted,

"I'll be fine!" she retorted before stomping off ahead of him.

"Shorty, we're the other way!" watching her storm back past him and heading in the right direction. He chuckled silently to himself watching her strut away.

 **==[o0o]==  
**

 **Please don't forget I'm English so the American equivalent to Makarov would be Chief of Police. Which is for small to medium-sized municipalities so it would kinda correlate to that of a guild size...**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about making you wait longer than you thought you'd have to!**

 **Please let me know what you guys think, it means a lot and helps to keep me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**==[o0o]==**

"This is ridiculous, how far away do you live!" Levy was beginning to fall behind Gajeel's quick paced steps, occasionally he stopped to let the bluenette catch up, but now it was becoming too much of a game for him. He'd stop walking and before she fully caught up to him, he sped up his pace again.

"Gihi!"

"Will – You Stop.." Levy held her hands on her knees as she breathed, she had to keep jogging to keep up with Gajeel every now and then.

"I'm just walkin' Shrimp, dunno what your problem is" Gajeel smirked as he looked at Levy bending over.

The evening was beginning to sit on the horizon, the street lights lighting up as the sky's light dimmed in the city, vehicles turning on their headlights in the busy streets.

Levy leaned back taking a deep breath. A burning fiery passion sat in her eyes. "Well just keep up with me then!"

The bluenette quickened her pace before coming to a large park, hesitantly she stepped onto the grass wanting to head east before a quick grunt told her otherwise, turning towards the north he made no noise watching her as she weirdly took a step towards each direction before finally settling on north.

Levy held her hands close to her body, itching to ask the tall man next to her a magnitude of questions.

"Um... Was that your real dad in the picture frame?"

Gajeel's eye twitched slightly as he carried on walking, without turning to look Levy he answered bluntly. "Yeh"

"You looked happy..." she trailed off,

 _And he isn't happy now?_

"Huh? What makes you think I aint happy now?" Gajeel stopped and looked hard at Levy, tilting his head to one side.

"No-no that's not what I meant at all! I just... You just look so happy with him that's all! " Levy waved her hands in defence trying to calm him down.

"Look, he upped and left one day, my mum died when I was little so I don't remember anything about her and my dad. That is the only thing I have left of him." Gajeel growled angrily.

"You.. Look a lot like him..."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ah... Just that you look similar...! That's all, you have long black hair, he had/has long black hair... Both have red eyes you know... ahah..." Levy rubbed the back of her head, blushing from being so rude.

"Mm.. I guess." Shrugging off the conversation he carried on walking, allowing Levy to walk comfortably next to him subconsciously. Something about this woman made him feel uncomfortable, he could easily speak to her, unlike other people he wanted to talk to her. To open up with her. Despite how close him and Juvia became, he never willingly spoke about his parents.

"I never knew Rogue had an older brother..."

Gajeel looked down at her, "Its not advertised I guess..."

"I only know Rogue because of Sting"

"Huh? You heard of Laxus then?"

"Mhm! He goes to the same school as me! He's really scary though..." She beamed before remembering how intimidating Laxus could be

"He ain't that bad. Small world huh" Gajeel looked up as the moon began to appear through the clouds, it was still bright with the city lights.

The pair continued chatting realising that they had a lot more in common than friend circles. Even if it wasn't directly common Gajeel still felt it was pretty close.

"Why did you leave?"

"Huh? How did you know I left?"

"Your room was dusty... I figured that you haven't lived in that room for almost a year..." she trailed off, she didn't miss a beat.

"Yah shouldn't be so nosey!"

Levy blushed, she secretly wanted to be, the only boys she hung out where her best friends, and were not as exciting as the man walking next to her. She had a great view of his side profile, watching his arms move as they sat in his jean pockets, the piercings glinting off the lights as he walked underneath them. The way his long hair hung close to his body, it looked incredibly well maintained.

"Seen somethin' yah like?" he smirked as he saw her blushed face turn a deeper shade before mumbling something that sounded like a yes before a no.

"Gihihi"

Rounding a corner Gajeel pulled Levy gently to one side, "Look. Shrimp when we get to the house just. Don't speak alright? Things will turn out for the best if you keep quiet."

He hushed Levy's chatter, halting her before the gate's entrance well out of view from the house.

"Wha? Why?"

"Don't ask, but agree with whatever I say alright shorty?"

Levy rolled her eyes at the nicknames,

"Yes.." she held up her hands in surrender as she walked next to Gajeel, strolling up the long driveway, her heartbeat beginning to quicken in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Master Redfox! Please Hurry! Your parents are waiting for you! Oh? Miss is back with you?" The head maid ran out of the side door trying to intercept Gajeel before he reached the front door.

Following the maid into the back kitchen Gajeel asked Levy to stay put, storming off out of the kitchen, his boots clacking across the floor.

"Oh dear..." The maid held a piece of cloth in her hands, wringing it every now and then.

"Are you alright?" Levy asked, trying to break the ice.

"Oh. Yes dear! Just worried about poor Master Redfox! Don't you worry yourself!" She looked nervously happy towards Levy, trying to reassure the bluenette that everything is going to be fine.

"What's so worrying about his parents?" Levy had to find out the reason why she was so panicked.

"No need to worry about it Miss, just pray that you don't have to speak to them... If you do. Oh my I shouldn't speak so out of turn! Excuse me!" she rushed out the kitchen, before a door some distance away closed.

Looking around the kitchen Levy felt completely out of place. The whole house was silent. Aside from a conversation some distance away, two voices sounding unlike those she heard earlier on. Curiosity had begun to get the better of her. Poking her head out of the large kitchen door she looked around trying to find the source of the conversation.

 _The corridor on the other side?_

A black cat slinked down the staircase, he had smelt his friend and his female companion arrive back and was eager to see them. Running his body against Levy's legs he mewed, pawing at her to be picked up.

"Lily!" she exclaimed happily, scooping up the black cat and cuddling him tightly.

"I have no idea what's going on..." she stroked his head as she looked out the door before deciding that she was going to investigate.

The bluenette began to quickly sneak to the other hall way before stopping dead in her tracks. Someone had snuck up behind her, almost entirely hidden by the shadows in the brightly lit entrance hall.

"I wouldn't go there." A voice spoke, causing Levy to squeak in panic, squeezing a bit too tight and being hissed at by Lily.

Turning around she realised it was Rogue. Holding a hand to her heart she bent over, catching her breath from the shock of being scared. Lily hung on for dear life as he was held upside down with one arm, his red eyes boggled out of his head.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at the bluenette as her heart was still beating a mile a minute.

"Ah.. just.. curious.."

"Well don't be, don't interfere with things that are best left to family only." Rogue spoke through gritted teeth.

"But.. He isn't family?" Levy blurted out, clasping hands over her mouth looking wide eyed at Rogue, who looked just as shocked as her.

"Look just follow me, and keep quiet!" Grabbing Levy by the arm he pulled her along another corridor towards a large seating room.

"Sit down..." Rogue sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

He looked a lot more formal than she was used to, whenever she saw Rogue on campus he tended to dress down, he still looked smart but nothing like he was at this moment. A suit jacket and tie with slim fitted suit trousers and black shoes. Frosch sat next to him on the floor, mewing in agreement with everything he said.

Levy hesitated momentarily before sitting down, Lily shook himself and sat on Levy's lap cleaning his fur,

"What's going on here? I just wanted to collect my belongings so I could get home!"

Rogue rushed to her side on the sofa, urging her to keep her voice down. "Look, we are not allowed to bring people home without our parents permission, due to their stature everyone has to be checked. Its something to do with our inheritance they keep saying. I can't tell you exactly as our parents are extremely secretive and our success in life holds a lot of weight."

Levy nodded trying to understand.

She sat feeling confused as Rogue explained how Gajeel was adopted before he was even born as neither parents could conceive naturally, however using a lot of money they managed to have Rogue born. Whilst it wasn't a natural conception he was the son to both parents. As they grew up Rogue admired his older brother, wanting to be just like him, until Rogue got himself into trouble with the school, Gajeel admitted it was him taking all the blame saying that Rogue just wanted attention. Since that day Rogue never had any beatings only Gajeel, taking the burden on himself, he stood up time and time again for him with no shame. Until the day Gajeel left and shouted at his brother telling him that he was scared of him, so he allowed Gajeel to take the blame each time.

Rogue lowered his head, looking straight across at Levy's saddened face "I could never repay him... After everything he's done he still treats me like a child."

Putting his hands on either side of his head as his short black bangs fell across his face, he sighed trying to hold back his emotions, a soft hand stroked his back slowly. Levy felt for the boy, trying to become the older sibling when the Gajeel was trying to protect him from turning into himself. Frosch jumped next to Rogue, mewing trying to cheer him up, Rogue moved his hand to reassure Frosch, rubbing the back of his head.

"Master Cheney?" The door to the room tapped lightly as a tall woman walked in with blonde hair,

"Oh excuse me." she bowed to Levy.

"Its alright, what's the matter?" Rogue looked up, placing his hands back onto his lap before standing up to speak to the maid.

"Um. Its about the young lady there..." Her voice shook slightly. "I need to get her ready"

Rogue looked down in horror, _had his brother really done it?_

"Now? Are you serious?" Rogue stepped forward splaying out his arms in shock.

"Yes I'm sorry Master Cheney. Please. Miss? Could you follow me immediately." Rogue stepped to one side,

"Don't... Just don't hate my brother... He means well even if he doesn't think things through..." Rogue mumbled.

"Rogue? What's going on?" Levy stood up awkwardly, holding a hand on the side of the sofa, Lily leaped off her lap and sat next to Frosch, both watching her.

"Just follow Erma, she'll look after you."

Erma the tall blonde haired maid bowed respectively.

 **==[o0o]==**

The doors opened by two butlers allowing Gajeel to enter the dining room where his parents are sitting. Waiting for him to arrive. The table filled with an extravagant centrepiece made of stones and precious metal, both parents had a meal in front of them. Very slowly eating in complete silence, They were forced to return from work finding out their oldest son had returned home and had already broken several serious rules.

"Did you honestly think your return would be a welcome one?" A tall thin framed face woman spoke icily.

"And getting arrested? You are a disgrace to the name Cheney!" A tall well built man stared menacingly at Gajeel as he slowly rounded the table to sit at the head of the table, a parent on each side.

Keeping his head low he listened to the barrage of abuse he used to receive daily, never did he argue back, it was best to keep quiet and let them get it out of their system.

"And you brought that, that girl home! Some floosy! Right off the streets and allowed her to sleep in our beds?! I bet you don't even know her name." His mother spat out, disgusted that some unknown commoner was allowed into their house.

Gajeel gritted his teeth whilst he clenched his fists, trying to keep his anger in check.

"You may of moved away and done ungodly things, but in this house, under my roof you cannot just bring the likes of that woman, and to bring her back for goodness sake!" His father almost shouted.

"I know her name..." He growled angrily, surprising both parents as he replied.

"Her name is Levy McGarden, she aint some floosy..."

"Well what is she then hmm? I hope its better than your last excuse" His mother began to daintily eat from the plate in front of her.

Gajeel ran through all the various reasons as to why he brought her here, the truth was actually laughable, Gajeel, the guy who ignored the help of others, actually helped a young woman, saving her, deciding against that story he choose another.

"Well? Speak boy, your mother is asking you a question!"

"Sh-she is going to be my wife. That is why I brought her home last night and why she returned with me today"

This statement shocked Gajeel just as much as his parents, the fork that was going to enter the mother's mouth dropped onto the table, her mouth agape.

The father clicked his fingers signalling one of the butlers to enter the room and stood next to him, bending over to listen to the command, before bowing and leaving the room, at no point did he loose eye contact with Gajeel, who's head was firmly focused on the table in front of him.

"What on earth do you mean she is going to be your _wife_?" His mother managed to regain her composure, chewing out the word wife.

He hesitated, he couldn't go back on it now. "Like I said... She is going to be my wife."

"I don't believe this! Do you Skiadrum?"

Skiadrum sat folding his arms, "Why are you doing this to your family, after everything we've done for you?"

Gajeel wanted to argue stating that they were simply his adopted parents and not like his own father.

"Just ask her, she'll confirm it." He shrugged, hoping that Levy would go along with this. He'd barely known her for 24 hours.

"And just how long have you known this girl to come to the conclusion you want to get married?" His mother kept pushing for more information.

"Enough to know I wanna marry her." Gajeel wished there was something for him to eat or drink to try and hide, but his steel expression seemed to be sealing the deal with his parents.

A small knock on the door before a dressed up Levy stood in the doorway, she looked embarrassed and confused, all bundled up into one cute ball.

Gajeel couldn't take his eyes off her figure. It was astonishing, never one had he gone for the petite figure, but something about this girl. Her fitted blue dress accentuated her small breasts, and showing off her behind, her proudest feature. He felt something stir as he watched her every move, but quickly regained his own composure. Slowly Levy bowed introducing herself as Levy McGarden.

Skiadrum spoke up "Miss McGarden, please join us" as a chair next to him was pulled out by a butler, allowing Levy to sit down, he pushed the chair forwards before excusing himself, closing the dinning room doors behind him.

Levy caught eyes with Gajeel, his expression was hard for her to read, it looked like genuine admiration and then a sense of pleading before a steel faced stare.

"It has come to our attention that you are to wed our son here" Skiadrum's tall frame towered over Levy, she felt trapped.

Looking to Gajeel for the right answer she couldn't believe what this guy has said, she was horrified,

 _He said he was going to marry her?_

"Well? Is it true that you are going to marry him?" His mother pressed, leaning over the table to get a closer look at Levy, eyeing up her body and giving an unimpressed look.

"N-no."

Gajeel's jaw jutted out in the annoyance that she ignored him.

"Then would you like to explain to me and my wife, why you are here?" Skiadrum looked hatefully towards his eldest son.

"I don't exactly know myself... But he saved me." She looked up from the table, looking straight into Gajeel's eyes, she explained everything she could remember from that night right up to this point.

"And you thought you marrying this girl was the right option rather than telling the truth?" Skiadrum continued to stare menacingly.

Gajeel had dug himself a pretty deep hole,

 _Now where was the ladder to get himself out with..._

"Please, don't punish Gajeel, if he didn't bring me back here I don't know what could of happened. I owe everything to him currently."

"I can't listen to his snivelling runt of a girl speak any longer" Gajeel's mother stood up from the table.

Something snapped inside of him, slamming his hands on the table Gajeel shot up "I may of fucking lied to you but she ain't lying to yah now, she aint some runt! She is beautiful and if you have a problem with that then. You can-"

" **GAJEEL CHENEY! DONT YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! APOLOGISE AT ONCE!"** Skiadrum roared as he stood up,

" **I AINT A CHENEY! YOU CAN FUCK OFF AS WELL!"** Gajeel flipped the table in anger causing the table decorations, plates and glasses to go flying.

Skiadrum rushed to hold his wife, horrified by their son's actions. **"Get out of my house, and never return, you are finished! Cut off from this world!"**

Levy still sat on the chair as the table flew past her face, she couldn't compute what had happened, the slow moving objects almost brushed her face.

"Let's go Shrimp!" Gajeel grabbed Levy's wrist pulling her out the dinning room as rushing house staff ran in to assist.

"B-but! My stuff!" Levy cried as she was forcefully pulled up onto his shoulder her head facing behind him, she pounded against his back, "I need my keys at least!"

Rogue watched in horror as he saw Levy being given a fireman's lift as she shouted for her stuff, he was furious Gajeel had acted so childishly.

The head maid stood at the bottom of the steps of the house outside holding two small bags one of all of Levy's belonging's, handing them to the storming Gajeel. She watched as he dropped Levy onto the seat of his bike, shouting at her to hold on as he started the bike. Roaring out the front gates on to the main street.

She knew the moment he returned it wasn't going to be forever, collecting his belonging she had stashed them into a bag barely making it in time before he stormed out the house.

 **==[o0o]==**

The street lights flashed by in a blur as Levy held on with dear life, clutching to Gajeel's sides as she pressed up against his body feeling the bikes vibrations making her legs feel slightly numb. She began to recognise the buildings as she realised that he was heading towards her apartment.

Using his foot to stable the bike and himself. He sat quietly staring straight ahead as Levy looked up at her apartment, she pulled up the dress slightly helping her pull off her legs from either side of the bike. Opening the bag Gajeel handed to her she rummaged around for her keys, successfully she pulled them out, looking at Gajeel who still hadn't said a word or even looked at her.

"Did you want to come in?" she looked tired from everything that happened.

"At least um - let me make you something to eat?"

Gajeel's ears twitched. He hadn't had a chance to eat since breakfast and it was well into the evening. His stomach gave a soft growl.

Levy gave a soft giggle as she noticed how he moved at the sound of food. "I'm not forcing you but I'll see you around I guess?"

Levy gave up with Gajeel, he wasn't going to move off that bike she thought. And she had no real reason to hang out with him any more, except she did need to repay him for having him arrested.

Levy's phone rang, spooking her, "Ah Hi! Sorry I didn't get any of your messages, No.. its alright, I'll see you both this weekend? Great! I can't wait!"  
Her phone rang almost instantly as she hung up "Hello ! Yes I just spoke to him, I'm sorry, Yes I will see you this weekend! Bye!"

Levy looked at Gajeel who now looked even more uninterested, turning around she walked up the few steps and unlocked the door to the building, walking up the staircase to her apartment she thought she heard footsteps, turning around there at the bottom of the staircase there stood Gajeel. She laughed causing him to blush, he looked away growling

"Look. I'm just here cause yah said you were gonna cook"

Turning back around she pulled open the gate to her front door before unlocking it, and opening up her home to Gajeel. She'd never brought anyone home before. Not even Lucy was allowed to see her home.

"It isn't much..." She added weakly as Gajeel stepped into the very small apartment.

Only four rooms, a sizeable bedroom, an open plan living room and dinning room and a bathroom, the extra room houses Levy's books, although plenty cluttered up the hallway and scattered into the living room.

Stepping over several books Gajeel scanned the place "I guess yah like books aye Shrimp?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" she pushed the door to a close, locking it up before ushering Gajeel to take a seat as she carried her belonging's into the bedroom.

"I like calling you it, it suits you, cause yah Shrimpy!" Levy pouted as she listened to him shouting across the room to her. Ignoring his comments she changed into her orange dress with detachable matching sleeves, feeling a lot more comfortable now she was back into her own clothes.

"I'm not that short!" she uttered as she re-entered the living room, Gajeel had made himself comfortable and lay across her sofa. Lily sat on the arm of the chair staring at her.

"Wh-when did Lily arrive?!"

Gajeel looked confused as he had his hands behind his head, "He came with us Gihi!"

Lily stretched, he didn't enjoy being stuffed into the bag, but he didn't want to be without Gajeel any longer.

"So yah gonna cook?"

Levy blushed "Oh! Right! Um"

She ran to the kitchen and flew open a few cupboards realising she only had noodles.

"You like noodles?" she leaned her head back at the man on the sofa.

"I'll have whatever" He shrugged, sitting forward and picking up a few books, reading the covers and picking up several others.

Putting the kettle on Levy stood next to the arm of the sofa watching Gajeel pick up several books "These are some of my favourites!"

She beamed as he looked at her face. Something stirred in his gut whenever she beamed. He wanted to see that smile on her face, but he wanted to make her smile.

"I don't really read..." he shrugged before putting them back onto the floor and being passed a cup of noodles with a fork

"Sorry it isn't very exciting..."

Slowly eating Levy watched Gajeel's muscles flex as he picked up the fork and put it into his mouth, every now and then Lily would try and intercept the fork and be swatted away.

"Thank you.." she put the mug down onto her small coffee table, turning to face Gajeel on the sofa, he grunted as he put the mug down, leaning back into the corner of the sofa, an arm behind his head. Lily had disappeared into her apartment, investigating.

"What for?"

"For – everything! If... If you never picked me up I can't imagine what would of happened..." she looked at Gajeel her hazel eyes huge with sadness.

His sour face softened, listening to Levy.

"But I – Why did you – You said I" before she could utter another word Gajeel had wrapped his hand behind her head kissing her soft lips.

Levy's head swam, pulling away she looked bewildered "Wha.. "

She wanted to kiss him again, something inside her told her it was right. Running a hand across his arm she felt his cold metal piercings, something about being with this man caused excitement, nothing like her past dates.

 _Wait this isn't a date!_

"I -If you want you can spend the night here I don't think you could get a motel at a time like this..."

Gajeel simply wanted to shut the girl up, kissing usually worked on women who were blubbering away, however the moment his lips touched hers, he felt a spark that he never felt with any other women. This was certainly an interesting woman.

Gajeel gave his trademark smirk as he pulled away from Levy, "Gihi, sure"

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter,  
let me know what you think means a lot  
and see you In a week x3 !**

 **(BTW writing out in the sun is awesome.  
You can't see anything on the screen!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter,  
I just want to address that Lucy won't be so bitchy in future chapters,  
she was just acting like that due to Levy's predicament,  
sorry if it made it difficult to read!  
I shall try to make you all proud!**

 **==[o0o]==**

Before he could wipe his smirk off his face a small hand smacked across his cheek. With a furious looking Levy behind it.

"What's wrong with you!?" She shouted at him holding her hand close to her chest.

Gajeel blinked, holding a hand to his stinging cheek.

"Me?! You slapped me woman!"

"You kissed me!"

"Cause yah kept talkin'!"

"So you kiss someone to shut them up?!"

"Pretty much?" He shrugged.  
 _  
Jeez, she's got a killer swing._

Levy sighed loudly. Looking down at her throbbing hand she stood up from the sofa and headed over to the kitchen to put her hand under cold water to stop the stinging.

"Just because you have gone out of your way doesn't mean you can just bed me!" she shouted over her shoulder to the long haired man on the sofa.

Gajeel smirked again "I never had any intentions of sleepin' with yah!" he called over.

Leaning his head back over the sofa, watching the bluenette running her hand under the tap, getting a good eyeful of her behind.

Levy puffed out her cheeks at Gajeel. "What's that suppose to mean?" as she turned around, holding her arms across her small chest.

 _Shit. She's trapped me._

"I only kissed yah to shut you up, I don't wanna sleep with yah. I just need a place to crash. That's all" He shrugged once again, hoping that his answer was enough to satisfy her.

Levy pulled a confused look, sighing once more she walked towards him. "Look. You being kicked out from your home feels like its my fault... So. We need some ground rules if you are going to stay here."

"What yah mean feels like? It was! I told you to go along with whatever I said!"

"I didn't think you meant that I was going to marry you!" Levy puffed her cheeks staring angrily at Gajeel

"Well I don't want you to marry me!" He shouted back getting close to Levy's face.

"Good!"

"Good!"

 _"good."_

"Hmph." He folded his arms huffing loudly throwing himself onto the sofa causing Lily to bounce slightly.

Levy's phone beeped in her pocket signalling one of her many alarms she'd set up for the week.

"Oh no...!" Levy pulled her phone out and silenced the alarm before running around the apartment gathering items of clothing.

"Please just wait here! I need to sort out my clothes for tomorrow!" stuffing as many items of clothing into her wash bag.

"Yah want this too?" Gajeel picked up a bra that had hung on a small potted plant next to the window. Waving it in front of the bright faced bluenette.

"Y-yes!" she squealed, snatching it out of his laughing mitts and stuffing it into her bag and running out of the apartment, heading down to the buildings laundry facilities.

Gajeel smirked before straightening his face.

"She sure can hit hard..." he mused before looking to Lily. Sitting on top a very tall pile of books that stood in the corner of the living room.

"Oi! Get down Lily – I don't want her to have another reason to shout at me"

Lily gave him a small cat smirk before hopping onto each other pile of books accessible to get to Gajeel's lap, causing him to wince slightly each time a stack wobbled.

"Yah gonna get us kicked out buddy!" as he held up the black cat to his face.

A quick threatening claw to the face caused Gajeel to drop the cat onto the arm of the sofa.

"Oi! It ain't my fault, so don't get pissy with me!" he huffed.

Grabbing the two mugs of eaten noodles he went over to the kitchen and placed them in the sink before opening her fridge.

 _Empty._

Picking up a suspicious looking tub he shook it trying to see the contents. Unhappy with the result he opened it close to his face.

"Holy fuck! What the fuck is that?" He pushed the tub back into the fridge slamming the door closed hoping he couldn't smell it any more.

Holding a hand to his face he tried to hold back his sudden urge to vomit.

Lily gave a small mew in amusement before stretching. His red cat eyes looking out to the busy night life that happened before him. Not since a kitten had he been to the city.

Leaning back on the sofa Gajeel pulled out his phone, several messages sat on his screen all from Rouge. Swiping to unlock he sped through each one deleting each one after he read it.

Rogue wasn't happy. Neither was Gajeel but he was done protecting his younger brother. He had to act like a man he was and stop hiding behind his parents and himself.

Gajeel growled in annoyance, tossing his phone onto the floor. Unfortunately it clipped one of the large piles of books. It wobbled.  
 _  
No._

He stood up ready to catch the books in vain if they should happen to fall any moment.

Slowly the swaying stopped, enabling Gajeel to breathe a sigh of relief. Throwing himself back on the sofa he put his arms around his head, looking outside at the building lights. He really hated being in the middle of the city.

Something caught Lily's eye. Turning around on the arm of the chair he looked intently at something above the book's.

"Don't you fuckin' dare Lily!" Gajeel threatened as he felt the cat move.

Laying down Lily's tail flicked as he watched fully engrossed. Leaning back and putting his weight onto his hind legs he leapt before Gajeel could catch the cat.

Landing gracefully back on top of the stack of books he looked back down to Gajeel.

"Lily... Just... Get down here... and I won't kill yah!"

Lily jumped to another as Gajeel shot up trying to grab the cat,

"I'll murder yah!" he shouted as he tripped over a tiny pile of books on the floor, knocking his shoulder into the tallest pile causing them to scatter over the floor smashing into Levy's only coffee table.

"Shit shit shit!" Gajeel looked down at the mess, trying to think about how he was going to fix it.

Lily sat on the arm of the sofa, swishing his tail. It looked as if Lily sighed at the sight of the smashed coffee table and the fraught Gajeel trying to hide his mess.

Sorting through the books and table he made a large mound of books and piled all the broken pieces of table together on the floor. Running to the kitchen he searched through her also empty cupboards trying to find a rubbish bag or anything that would hold the smashed table.

Scooting around the sofa he stuffed the pieces of table into the small black bag, splitting it as he picked it up.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he awkwardly held the broken in his hands. He looked around trying to find the best place to dispose of the table.

Opening a door to the Levy's spare room he was greeted with a wall of books. Trying to see over them he couldn't see anywhere to hide it.

"Shit."

Slamming the door he turned into her bedroom, hoping to hide the remains under her bed.

 _She wasn't gonna look there right?_

 _No use. The bed was filled with more books and a small box?_  
 _  
The box can wait_

Gajeel thought as he remembered about the trash shoot in the building, turning the handle to the apartment he peaked his head out, catching the sound of a small person walking up the stairwell.

"Fuck it!" he growled in annoyance, closing the door trying not to make it slam he stomped around the rooms trying to find somewhere to hide it. He couldn't be caught holding her table.

 _The window._

Dropping the rubbish bag on the floor and pulling open the window, he quickly scanned the street around him, spying a large skip beneath them that was for the building across the road that was being renovated.

He grinned his white fangs "Gi hi"

The door handle turned as Gajeel tossed the table out into the skip, and slammed the window shut. He threw himself onto the sofa, pretending to act nonchalant. He went to grab his phone from his pocket realising it was buried beneath the now fallen giant pile of books.

"Ahh I'm sorry I took longer than I realised I hope Y-" Levy stood in the doorway to the living room looking at a suspicious Gajeel and a Lily quickly running away past Levy's legs.

Her eyes boggled as she looked at the book mound on the floor.

"What?" Gajeel gave her a dead panned expression. "Hope you..?" He tried to get her to finish the sentence.

"My-my... books!" she furrowed her blue brows at the man in front of her before scooping up several books into her arms, cradling them. Checking them for any sign of damage.

"How could you be so careless!" Standing up she held the books close to her body. She looked angrily to Gajeel who was currently looking the other way avoiding eye contact.

Her body prickled with the man before her.

"Y-You know I didn't ask for you to rescue me!" she stammered as she clutched tightly at the books.

"So... Since I've fed you... You... You can just go.. I know I offered you a place to stay bu-bu..But you-"

Gajeel rolled his eyes as he looked at Levy, before he suddenly regretted making eye contact. She genuinely gave him the chills.

"Fuck. Look. Shrimp I didn't mean it Honestly!"

"A-aand another thing! Since when did you think it was acceptable to tell your parents that you want to marry me?! Did they not know you only met me last night?!" She put the books down neatly onto the floor as she balled her tiny fists.

Gajeel caught sight of her fists.

 _Like hell was she gonna swing._

Standing up, he towered above the bluenette. Trying to use his tall muscular body as intimidation.

 _"Go on."_ He jeered.

"I can't believe you'd even kiss me for one thing! You can't expect woman to think that its acceptable!" her fists trembled. She really wanted to punch him this time.

Leaning forward he held his hands in his pockets as he was inches from her furious face. Grinning.

"Hit me. Yah know you wanna. I deserve it."

She could smell his metallic scent. Something she never smelt before, it caused her heart to flutter.

"Tsk. I knew-"

She punched him square on the jaw.

"owowowowoww!" she hopped around the floor holding her fist "What is your face made of? Iron!?"

It almost knocked him for six. Putting a hand to his jaw readjusting it, he looked hard at Levy.

"Wuh yeah, I had an iron plate put in when my jaw got broken in a match!" he snarled

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"" she shouted back angrily whilst trying to nurse her fist.

"I didn't think you'd actually punch me Shrimp!"

"Stop calling me Shrimp!"

"Why? Yah short!"

"Ugh! Your impossible!"

 **==[o0o]==**

Levy rolled over in her bed. Listening to the city waking up once again. The streets surrounding the apartment filling up with traffic and pedestrians. Breathing in deeply she stretched her body under the covers, wriggling down into the duvet to get comfortable again.  
 _  
Just a few more minutes..._

She snapped her eyes open as her phone alarm went off for the third time. She realised she had slept through the first two different alarms. Now the third rang. The one indicating she had minimum amount of time to reach work. Throwing the covers up she ran around collecting her uniform she neglected to fold after her argument with the man on the sofa.

 _Her fist hurt after punching Gajeel, it was still throbbing slightly, but she remembered how he carefully took her hand into his own, looking closely and cautiously asking her to move each finger. As she did so he gave her a soft smile, telling her it wasn't broken, it just needed some ice. He sat her down and grabbed the only thing in her freezer._

 _Ice_

 _And wrapped it up in a small towel, holding it against her small hand._

 _She could feel the warmth radiating from his palm onto her own. She blushed. As she looked at Gajeel who was still checking it every now and then._

 _He coughed "Just keep the ice on it for a couple minutes. Should be alright after that Yah might get a little bruising but nothin' to worry about alright Shrimp?"_

 _She nodded as he took his hands away from her own. She wanted him to hold them for always._

 _Levy what's got in to you?!_

 _"How do you know..."_

 _"I do boxin' that's how I know shrimp, but I wanna get into the kickboxin' scene" he smirked at her before looking away. She had caused him to open up slightly._

 _"You don't have to go... You know in the morning... You can stay here until you get a place to live..." Levy thought she spoke silently in her head before she realised her lips had betrayed her. Blushing profusely as Gajeel smirked_

 _"Thanks Shrimp!"_

"Oh no.." Levy peaked out the bedroom door, Gajeel was lightly snoring on the sofa, he looked pretty uncomfortable on that small two seater, his arms behind his head as his leg hung off the edge. A small cover pulled up to just above his waist. It covered Levy's body perfectly well, however his large frame it looked like a throw for the end of the bed rather than an actual cover for a normal sized person.

Levy couldn't help but notice how chiselled his body was. The peaks and troughs of his well toned abs. Slowly her eyes drifted up his bare chest, past his perfect pecks. She never realised how many piercings he had on his body. His arms, face and ears all covered in perfect metal studs. On top of his head slept Lily, curled neatly in his mane.

She giggled slightly at the adorable sight before changing into her uniform. Writing a quick note for Gajeel and Lily once they awoke sticking it to the fridge door before running out the door to try and make it to work on time.

Running down the street she managed to make it to the business district where multiple shops and cafés and restaurants littered underneath the tall skyscrapers. Perfect place for workers to come and grab a bite without having to travel far.

Panting heavily as she opened the door to the quaint café she breathed a sigh of relief as Mirajane stood leaning over the bar with a small smile on her lips.

"Its not like you to run late..." she gave Levy a naughty smirk, as if she knew Levy had a man at home.

"It's not what you think..." Levy hung up her coat and bag before tying a short apron around her waist as she clocked in to start her shift.

"Oh? And what are we suppose to think?" Cana stood in the doorway from the wash room, a smirk sat on her lips as she pulled a white mug to her lips.

"What did I say about alcohol Cana?" Mirajane stared at Cana who shrugged.

"What? It isn't whiskey!"

The white haired woman sighed at the lack of understanding Cana was currently possessing.

"I just mean don't drink at all, not to change which drink you were taking!"

"Ohh... I get you!" Cana laughed as she finished her mug.

Levy giggled as Cana went back and poured herself something that suspiciously smelt of a much stronger alcohol. Giving the bluenette a wink as she drunk it whilst cleaning down the tables to finish setting up for the morning rush.

"Oh! How was the date with Jonathan?" Mira chimed happily as she checked the stock.

"Oh... I bet that's why she's late" Cana gave a seedy grin to Levy from the thought.

Levy paused, she forgot that Mira had helped set up the date with Jonathan. Sure on paper he was nice enough but they only knew of him as he was a repeat customer.

"Um..."

"Levy?" Mira moved around the counter top to where Levy stood stocking up the condiment table, she was trying to put more napkins in to an already full slot and hadn't realised.

"Levy? Did something happen?" Mirajane stood in front of Levy, her black dress with her white apron hugging her waist, giving her a wonderful hourglass shape.

Cana stopped cleaning and looked over at Levy. "Tell us..."

Both knew from the look on her face that something unsavoury had happened to the petite bluenette.

Sighing deeply a few times Levy turned to face Mira and Cana and spilled the beans on everything. Including Gajeel.

"Oh my god! That bastard!" Cana angrily slammed down the cloth into the sink.

"Did you call the police?!" Mira stuffed Levy in between her breasts holding her tight.

"Lucy did it for me..."

"I always knew that guy was weird!" Cana spouted as she hugged Levy and Mirajane.

"Wait, that Gajeel guy is in your apartment now?" Cana pulled away from Mira and Levy. The bluenette stepped back slightly and turned a deep shade of red.

Mira laughed as she pulled Levy in for a reassuring hug once more before the door chime rang as someone walked in.

"Laxus!" Mira sashayed round to the door wrapping her arms around the tall blonde man's shoulders as he held her close pressing their lips to each others, he squeezed her behind before giving it a quick teasing slap.

"You never told me that you'd stop by!" She blushed slightly from the intense romantic interaction but secretly she enjoyed it.

 _A lot._

"I needed to grab a coffee before I start my shift this mornin'" he put his police hat under his arm, looking over to Levy before being pulled towards the counter by Mira.

She quickly began making Laxus' coffee, dusting a chocolate heart on top of the foam.

"So. You heard much from your brother Levy?" Laxus turned his attention round to Levy who looked down slightly.

"N-no... But he has sent me a few letters, he said he was alright and enjoying his trip travelling..."

"Huh.." Laxus brought his coffee up to his lips as he mused.

"I think Erza wanted to get hold of him, any ideas there?" he watched the bluenette over the top of the cup.

"Oh.. Well I have his phone number in case of emergency's but he only checks it every week, but that's the best way..."

"Think I could get a hold of that number?"

Levy didn't really want to argue with an officer, even if he wasn't on duty. But Laxus did frighten her slightly however much Mira told her how cute he could be she really didn't believe it.

"Its for emergency's... so..." she wrote down on her note pad his digits and passed them to Laxus who snapped it up quite happily putting it in his breast pocket.

"Thanks. I'll see you later Mira" He leant over the counter as he held Mira's face close to his own, ravishing her lips before replacing his hat and leaving the shop.

"Jeez..." Cana snarked before laughing at the interaction.

 **==[o0o]==**

Gajeel blinked as the sun began pouring over his face, trying to sit up he fell back, Lily had trapped his mane on the arm of the sofa, pulling up quickly he caused Lily to roll off the arm.

"Gi hi! I told yah not to sleep there!"

Lily hissed at him before hopping up to Levy's counter top cleaning his front paw's keeping a watchful eye on the tall man.

Pulling his shoulders he moved the very small cover off him revealing just his boxers. Swinging both legs onto the floor he looked around. It was silent in the apartment aside from Lily's cat noises.

Rifling through his bag he grabbed a black shirt and threw on a pair of jeans.

"Gonna have to get some clothes Lil..." Standing up he wondered around to the kitchen holding his jaw slightly from the punch the night before.

"Damn shrimp..." as he pulled the note off the fridge.

 _Sorry I have work today,_

 _I should be back by 5 this evening,_

 _Don't open the tub in the fridge!_

 _(there are some kiwi's in the fruit bowl that you can have)  
Spare key under the plant pot.  
Levy_

 _X_

He smirked as a small X was put underneath her name before being heavily crossed out. Screwing up the paper he tossed it into her bin before looking over at the fruit bowl. Lily had stolen the lot, holding one in his mouth he darted out the room quickly disappearing before Gajeel could catch him.

"Damn cat..."

Grabbing his phone and wallet he slid his heavy boots onto his feet, tipping the plant over slightly to grab the key he added it to his pocket, and walked out the apartment, calling back to Lily to behave himself.

Opening the door to the busy street he looked around, he needed something to eat. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he strolled down the street heading towards the busy business district.

Quickly avoiding the builders looking confused at a smashed table in plastic in their skip, trying to find out where it could of come from.

Staring at the menu boards and shop names he eventually settled on a small café called Vermilion. Shrugging he pushed open the door to be greeted by a silver haired woman behind the counter, she looked him up and down before turning to quickly call a long haired brunette over.

Gajeel walked over to the counter looking completely unimpressed with the two gawking women.

"Levy! You hit this guy?!" Cana shouted loudly to the bluenette who was walking out of the wash room, carrying several plastic trays.

"Huh? Uh!" she dropped the trays on the floor at the sight of Gajeel looking over to her general direction, his crimson eyes looking right into her hazel eyes.

"I I – What are you doing here!" she managed to get out puffing out her cheeks.

He gave a small chuckle to the pouting bluenette before walking over to her, standing over her, patting her head "I didn't think yah worked here Shrimp!"

Cana and Mira were having a field day, leaning on the counter trying to take in everything that was happening with their little Levy.

"O-of course I work here..." as her head bobbled from the pats

"Gi hi well yah can get me something to eat then can't yah!"

Levy gave Gajeel a dead panned expression causing him to recoil his hand from her head. She sighed loudly as she pulled out her note pad,

"Yes?" waiting to write down his order.

"What yah can't speak to me like that, I'm a payin' customer"

She forced a smile on her face.

"So darlin' what'll it be?" holding a hand on her hip whilst leaning her wrist out with the note pad trying to act flirty.

"Gi hi. That's more like it!" Gajeel sat at one of the tables and pulled up the small menu.

"I haven't read the menu yet, get back to me Gi hi!" he sniggered to himself, winding up the bluenette was worth it after being slapped and punched in the face.

Levy rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to Mira and Cana who quickly ran away from the counter pretending that they had other things to attend to.

Standing in front of Gajeel's table Levy looked down at the man before her. His black bangs fell past his face, as the rest stayed behind his back. She looked over his iron studded face before she caught sight of him looking straight back at her.

"Somethin' yah like?" he gave her his trade mark smirk.

"No! Now. Just order so you can leave"

"Jeez... You woken up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'? First you watch me sleep, the next you watch me whilst I'm tryin' to order! Feels like yah can't get enough of me"

Cana and Mirajane quickly leaned back on the counter. Eager to hear more.

"I-I.. " Levy's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Thank you for everything again, but stop teasing me!" she looked hard at Gajeel

"You're only doing it because of those two!" she turned her head back to the pair who didn't even bother to move, this time they both waved at Gajeel grinning.

"Shrimp... Look. I'm – Just I got no where else at the minute so can yah just give me a break?" He leant back in his chair, putting down the menu, whilst folding his arms.

"Lemme get a job and I'll be outta yah hair alright?"

Cana whispered something in Mirajane's ear, she looked back at the giggling brunette, and gave her a devilish grin in agreement.

"Oh... Gajeel~?" Mirajane called out.

Levy's heart sunk. She hated the way Mira spoke like that, she made her words sound so deliciously tempting even Levy couldn't say no to the woman.

Gajeel looked up to the silver haired woman, he eyed her suspiciously for knowing his name.

"If you want a job, you can work here. Decent hours and pay plus tips. Plus you get to work with Levy here!"

She grabbed Levy holding her by the shoulders gripping them firmly, standing her inches away from his face.

"Isn't that right Levy?"

"Y-yes.." she replied sheepishly looking away from Gajeel's red eyes, blushing slightly.

"Uh.. I dunno if its my.. place to work" he looked around at the wooden décor with little uninteresting decorative pieces on the walls.

"Oh come now! Don't be so picky!" she looked directly at Gajeel this time, causing a small shiver to run down his spine as she smiled.

"Sure... Alright..."

"Excellent! Levy will teach you the ropes!"

"Huuh!" Levy lent forward in defeat as Mirajane sauntered off to the mini office giving Cana a high five as she passed.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I really wanted to have fun with the characters in this story  
So if they seem a little OOC i'm sorry but I just love the idea of  
Levy being sassy to the point that she has to beat on Gajeel!**

 **Levy is a strong Levy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Some swearing and citrus~~** **  
** **==[o0o]==**

"Now you pour the coffee like this..."

"I know how to pour a fuckin' cup of coffee!"

"I'm suppose to be teaching you!"

"Well yah doin' a shitty job!"

"You're incorrigible!"

"Yah callin' me stupid?!"

"No..."

"Yes yah are!"

"Look, just place the cup of coffee onto this tray here and shout out the name the customer gave you"

"What - yah mean the name of the customer?"

"Yes... Did you have a problem with that as well?"

"Why can't yah just go, _Oi yah coffee is ready!_ "

"Because we have a large quantity of different beverages and that wouldn't be helpful?"

"That's dumb"

"Ugh... Just go _Mr. Igneel_ and he'll come running to grab his coffee"

"Why'd yah put hot sauce in it anyway? That's definitely not in a coffee"

"Because he ordered it that way! Are you going to question everything?"

"Pretty much Gi hi!"

Levy let out a loud groan as she turned to look at Cana and Mirajane's happy faces, thoroughly enjoying Levy's training that morning.

It was still pretty early in the day and Gajeel was not interested in the slightest in learning how to be a barista. Nor was he thrilled that he had to tie his hair up and wear an apron.

The cherry blossomed man grinned whilst he lent against the bar, watching the pair bicker as they prepared his coffee.

"Hey Lev, you should tell that Metal head there, to make sure to put plenty of hot sauce in it!"

"Natsu, its his first shift, don't wind him up it took me long enough to get him to put an apron on!" Levy handed the coffee over to Natsu as he put several Jewels into the tip jar.

"Nyaha, You should tell him he looks great with his hair tied up!"

Levy tried to hide a giggle before Gajeel slammed his hands on the bar, "Yah know I'm right here! I can hear everythin' yah sayin!"

He growled at Natsu who accepted the challenge, downing his boiling hot coffee and began revving up his arm.

"Nyaha! I'm all fired up!"

"Ohh no! No nonoo! Natsu please! Not here!" Levy pleaded but before she could stop him, Gajeel had already mounted the counter and slammed his face against Natsu's, who began shoving equal pressure back whilst grinning madly. Both showing off their white fangs with pride.

"Yah stupid if you think you can beat me Flame brain!"

" _Flame brain?_ Metal face!"

"Shut Yah trap and fight me!" He grabbed Natsu's scarf that hung around his neck and pulled it close to his rising fist.

"You're on Bolt brain!" Natsu's mouth was wide open as his tongue flicked around like a dragon's might.

" _I hope you don't start fighting in front of paying patrons."_

Natsu and Gajeel lowered their fists as each man slowly turned to where the voice was coming from, their faces still stuck together. Mirajane stood just away off looking directly at the pair, smiling brightly yet the air of a devil wrapped around her body, he gulped along side Natsu who looked equally terrified.

"Ahaha! I'd never fight this guy here Mira!" Natsu patted Gajeel's back hard, who turned to growl at cherry blossomed haired man for touching him.

The bell to the coffee shop sounded as a tall rather well endowed red head walked in, holding her police hat under her arm, eyeing Natsu and the taller man. "Natsu. I thought I heard you"

"eehh..." Natsu turned around as his face turned white, Officer Erza Scarlet.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Who's this?" She tilted her head back as she eyed up the pony tail wearing man.

Gajeel turned around thoroughly frustrated that he couldn't fight anyone and was being spoken about as if he wasn't in the room. Turning around was his first mistake. Opening his mouth was the second.

"What yah mean who's this?! I've got a fuckin' name badge, see here Gaje~ Wait this isn't my name badge?! Why does it say Cutie?! Is that why people have been callin' me it all morning?!" Gajeel began pointing his finger at Erza shouting loudly before looking horrified at his pink handwritten name badge he neglected to pay attention to. Several small flowers dotted about the brightly coloured name _Cutie_

Cana laughed loudly as she greeted Erza handing her, her order of a strawberry cake, trying to defuse the situation alongside Mirajane who happily waved off Natsu as he ran out dragging his fireman's uniform he was barely wearing. His scaled scarf happily flapping around his neck.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Look, Shrimp."

"Levy."

"Shorty?"

"My name is Levy."

"Shorty McShrimpy?"

"LEVY MCGARDEN!"

"So Shrimp?"

"Ughh..." Levy slid down on her sofa, hoping that it would devour her so she could avoid the embarrassing nicknames Gajeel was cooking up, she moved to put her feet up on her small table to find her feet hit the floor quite quickly, she tried again and the same thing happened again. Her feet hit her apartment floor.

" _Gajeel..._ Where is my table?" She turned to look up at the large muscular man who avoided eye contact, looking out the window.

"So anyway I wanted to say that I'm out this evening" He looked in Levy's direction but kept his eye contact above her head, looking out into the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Gajeel..." Her hazel eyes narrowed as her voice raised with slowly brewing anger.

"Just gonna be late that's all"

" _Where is it..."_

"Maybe late for work in the mornin'"

"What did you do... **Gajeel!"**

Lily mewed happily as he hopped up to Gajeel's lap, digging his claws into his legs as he attempted to get comfortable, circling around and kneading his paws. Gajeel attempted to rip the cat off himself before regretting it as his skin came with the cat's claws. Giving him a cat smirk as he was thrown at Levy's face.

"oof! - Gajeel! Don't throw Lily!"

This enabled Gajeel to quickly dart up from the sofa causing Levy to sink further down unable to go after him as she tried to calm the grumpy black cat.

"We'll I'm gonna change shorty... Enjoy your new best friend!" he cried as he ran towards the bathroom.

Levy glared angrily at Gajeel before catching sight of the time on her phone, squealing she grabbed Lily tightly and ran to the bathroom shoving Gajeel out the way.

"Eh, what the?"

"I'm going to be late!" as she slammed the door in front of him, locking it.

"Wh- what is she on about? Oi! Why'd yah take the damn cat in there for?!" Gajeel hammered on the bathroom door demanding answers.

"Leave me alone! I'm showering!"

"With the cat?!"

"Yes! I'm keeping him away from you!"

 **==[o0o]==**

Standing in the bedroom Levy tussled her hair, smiling at the face before her. She looked good. Underneath her summery dress she had put on a mini white bikini ready for the party this evening. Her phone began ringing, grabbing it she answered, listening to the long babbling sentence being spewed on the other end of the line,

"Yes! See you soon Lu-chan!"

Turning to open the bedroom door Levy realised she had never even closed it. She had no reason to close it before Gajeel had begun crashing at hers. She blushed as Gajeel turned to look at her, he was wearing the same garb he had when he made her place home,

"Do you not have any other clothes? I thought you said you were headed out this evening?"

Gajeel leant his head back as he looked over at Levy. He had to do a double take, she looked breathtaking. He grunted looking away from her, staring at the rest of her book piles, hoping to find something to take his mind off her and her tantalising body. This woman was confusing him more by the second. She was the only one besides Juvia to stand up to him and not take any of his shit. He wasn't used to women like this Shrimp.

She seemed too good to be true.

"Well... I'm off out too Gajeel... I'll see you tomorrow?" Levy faltered, she wanted to spent a bit more time having a civil conversation with the man but the honking of the car outside caused her to jump as she quickly ran out the door of the apartment.

"Good night Gajeel!" she cried in the hallway as she ran down the steps.

"Hi Lu-chan!" Levy waved as she dived into the seat next to the blonde who sat wearing a bright pink bikini with a small white sarong, pink sandal platforms and her hair in two bunches on either side of her head each with pink pom-pom hair bands.

"Are you read- Say.. Levy.. Who's that leaving... Since when did guys live in your apartment building...?"

Levy turned and saw Gajeel slowly pushing open the door, he eyes couldn't see the blushing bluenette behind the limo tinted windows. "Ohh.. that's just Gajeel... "

"Wait?! He's huge Levy! Is he stalking you?!"

Gajeel sneezed loudly as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking towards his destination.

"What? No no Lu-chan!" Levy blushed more fervently "He's just staying at mine until he gets some money to find his own place"

"Levy?! You let him into your apartment?! Not even I, your best friend, am allowed in! Wait - How is he going to do that? He just moved back to the area!"

"Oh.. Um... He works with me at the café..."

"Ehhh?!"

The limo quickly left the area speeding towards Natsu's apartment to get the festivities under way.

 **==[o0o]==**

"Here's to getting the party rockin'!" Natsu roared loudly as he held Lucy and Levy under each arm, holding two drinks in his hands. Both girls laughed loudly as they drunk their own weird Natsu creations. Mainly revolving around burning alcohol and flames.

"Just a few more drinks Natsu and then we'll head to the party?"

"Nyah! Sounds like a great plan! Say Levy, when you see that metal face guy again, tell him I wanna real fight with him!"

"Natsu... I don't think that's a good idea... He has a metal jaw!"

"Even more reason!"

Lucy sighed. Despite Natsu's impeccable history as a fire fighter he still couldn't let his younger boxing days go by. He was always itching to have a fight with someone. With Erza always ending up being the one who arrested him. It was a miracle that the fire station never found out about his criminal record. Several destroyed vehicles, some property damage along with petty battery. How he got away with it was anyone's guess.

"Natsu, how did you get an invite?"

"Huh... But _you_ invited me!"

"I don't remember inviting a young'n like you. The girls behind you can come in though" The tall blonde haired man grinned, creasing his lightning bolt scar slightly.

Natsu whined as the front door was slammed in his face. His girlfriend and her best friend had already entered the large house giggling as they made their way immediately to the drinks bar and currently empty hot tub.

"LAXUS! LET ME IN! LAXUUS!~"

The door to the front door was opened again, this time a short elderly man opened it, his white hair sat in a ring around his head as he eyed the almost fire breathing man in front of him. His pink head held backwards as he hopped up and down on the spot, his tongue flicking out of his mouth as he roared loudly after Laxus. His flame swim shorts rustled as his white scaled scarf fluttered wildly about.

"My my what's all this ruckus about?"

"Ahh! Lemme in Gramps! Laxus told me he never invited me!"

The old man chuckled. His grandson thoroughly enjoyed winding up his friends. Especially when it came down to Natsu who was always quick to anger and always took the bait. He wasn't going to interfear. It was too amusing.

"Its not my decision young man. Its Laxus's " with that he closed the door on a stunned Natsu, his arms hanging around his side as he began loudly yelling to be allowed in.

In the back yard the party was already in full swing, minus a few guests of course. Laxus looked around before spying the bluenette sitting with her feet dangling in the hot tub next to Lucy.

"Oi, have you seen Mira, Levy?"

Levy looked up to the crouching man beside her, her face was slightly flushed from the alcohol intake. Kicking her legs slightly she pondered for a moment, before shaking her head at the annoyed looking man.

Groaning he stood up, placing his hands on his knees to support himself before heading back inside to greet the rest of the rowdy gang that was heard outside the front door.

"Laxus! I hope you got some good booze inside!" Cana barked loudly as she wondered in wearing her white laced bra and panties. Causing several guys to have nose bleeds as they watched her strut by.

"Cana?! Don't you have any swim suits?"

"These are fine! They look like 'em." She casually swigged a large bottle of booze as she perched unladylike on the picnic table, giving the men more to look at.

Laxus peered his head out the door looking for Mira only to be greeted by Natsu once more, "Oh Natsu, what are you doing here?"

"Ahh! Laxus lemme in, I'm hungry!"

"Why would I do that?"

"'Cause you invited -" Natsu roared in anger once more as the door was slammed in his face. Natsu proceeded to roar loudly before a large hand fell on his shoulders.

"Would yah shut your trap?"

"Metalface!" Natsu cheerily shouted, happy to see a familiar face. Perhaps this man might let him in.

Gajeel pounded his fist on the front door as Laxus reopened it, grinning wildly at the man before him. Grabbing each others hands and pumping their backs, "Great to see you officially!"

"Yeah. Been a while huh?"

Gajeel stepped in dragging Natsu by his scarf behind him who quickly ran off to grab Lucy away from Levy by the hot tub. It was as if he could smell her a mile away.

Levy huffed slightly before laughing at her best friend being carted off over the fireman's shoulder. Pulling off her dress Levy slid down into the hot bubbling water, enjoying the sensation and the relaxation from the revelry. The hot water relaxing her body along with the alcoholic deliciousness in her mitts.

Looking around Gajeel caught sight of several old friends of Laxus' each were now his cop buddies too.

Freed and Bickslow stood in the corner of the dining room, waiting by the large glass double doors leading out to the pool and hot tub outside, Freed wearing a very small black pair of speedos and Bickslow a more reserved pair of purple swim shorts. The smell of a small fire wafted throughout the house along side a large quantity of booze, Natsu had made a small bonfire.

"You knew what event this was gonna be, didn't you Gajeel?"

"Eh. I aint really in the mood."

"You mean. You got nothin'"

"Just gimme a beer."

Laxus and Gajeel wondered out into the yard, surrounding them a very busty scarlet haired woman stood in front of Gajeel in a bright yellow costume that barely held her in. On her arm a tall thin muscular man was attached, his face looked away as if embarrassed to be with the woman, yet he never made any intention of pulling away from her.

"Ah, I see you did turn up after all?" the scarlet woman spoke directly to Gajeel as he slowly sipped the beer.

"Could yah not find a suit that fit you?" He smirked as he looked the woman up and down.

"Huh?! This is my Legendary outfit!" she spat out in annoyance, "At least I dressed for the occasion!"

"Whatever Erza..." Gajeel waved her off before wondering over towards the hot tub only to be turned around by Laxus.

"Oi Gajeel, what's the deal?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Juvia kicked me out"

Laxus laughed loudly at the thought of Juvia forcing Gajeel out.

"What?! She moved Gray in without my permission I mean she was fuckin' him in every room!" Gajeel spread his arms out in disgust. Ignoring the fact he did exactly the same thing.

"I just can't imagine that water woman kicking you out of the apartment" Laxus took a long swig from his bottle as he looked at Gajeel's annoyed face.

"Well It happened."

"Where are you now then?"

Gajeel faltered slightly, "Just some girls"

" _Some girls?"_

"Yah got a problem with that as well?"

"Look. You only just got back and immediately got arrested... Its my duty to protect and to serve, you know that."

"Fuck sake Laxus, I ain't squattin' or nothin' She invited me!"

"Wait wait **SHE** invited **YOU**? You gotta be shittin' me" Laxus laughed loudly again he couldn't believe his friend. "So what is she like?"

"Huh? She's... different"

"Different? Gimme details"

"Ain't you with Mira-S _he Devil-_ Jane?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow as he drunk from his beer. Unaware that the bluenette he was speaking about was directly behind him, listening intensely to the man. Slowly drinking her fruity alcoholic drink she kept her back to the men's conversation.

"Just tell me Gajeel."

"She, She's hard to describe. She's short with a flat chest. Blue hair 'bout it" He scratched the back of his head as he thought about Levy, but a small blush covered his cheeks, Laxus's spotted it immediately as he gave the man a small grin.

Levy's face sunk. He called her a boy in her mind. Slowly lowering her face into the bubbling water she maintained listening but only now partially interested.

"Doesn't sound anything like the other women you went for"

"Yeah.. But there look forget it I hate this soppy shit."

"You're interested in her arn't you?"

"No it aint like that."

"Look, whatever you tell your self Gajeel. When you know. You know so don't fight it. That's why I'm with the _she devil_ " he smirked at the long haired man before quickly looking around in hopes that she didn't hear him mocking her.

Laughing the pair moved away from the hot tub, handing Gajeel another beer. "You need to get dressed to really enjoy this party"

"I look fine."

"Its a pool party."

"And?"

"Come with me" Laxus gave an audible sigh as he stared at the stubborn man before him.

Levy inwardly spoke to her self. _Does he really like me?_

She could feel her body warming up at the thought of being with that man. Ever since meeting him her life has turned upside down, but she couldn't of asked for anything better. Something kept drawing them together. Perhaps fate had plans for the both of them. Levy giggled, it felt like one of her many fairy tale books.

Walking upstairs to his room, opening the door to his bedroom and strolling towards his walk in wardrobe Laxus looked at Gajeel, "I think I still got some of your shit from your younger days in here."

Gajeel huffed as he lent on the wall, sipping the potential fourth beer. Looking at the pictures that adored the walls, multiple pictures of Laxus's crew nicknamed the Raijinshū – one sat with Gajeel and Laxus grinning as they bared their boxing gloves to the camera before Gajeel disappeared off to his own place, proudly on display on the man's dresser.

"Here. This is all yours" Laxus chucked a large travel bag at Gajeel who almost spilt his beer across the floor, grunting in annoyance towards the blonde man.

"Just, put on something suitable. I need to find if Mira has arrived"

Gajeel made a whipping noise behind Laxus's back with a large grin on his face, showing off his fangs.

"Fuck off." Laxus scoffed as he slammed his bedroom door.

Heading down the stairs he caught sight of the same bluenette who was sitting outside of the hot tub. Levy.

"Oh. Laxus. Um which door is for your restroom?" she asked nervously, never had she visited his house before and felt too uncomfortable to just randomly open every door in hopes of finding it. However she had had one two many and she could feel it in her head. Whatever concoction Natsu had created was definitely taking affect.

"Huh? Up stairs third door on your left" Levy thanked him before darting up the stairs.

* * *

Laxus stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he looked around using the stair case to look over the tops of the guests busy partying. Giving a small inwardly chuckle as he watched his Grampa wearing his famous Hawaiian sitting on the kitchen counter ogling the young women who were happily chatting with said old man.

There at the far corner of the pool outside he caught sight of those same hips he always recognised as Mirajane's, the same slender legs that followed down to her elegant ankles.

 _When had she arrived?  
_  
Making his way through the crowd his black and yellow lightning bolt swim shorts enabled him to stand out. His broad muscular tattooed chest made several woman swoon as he walked right past them, not batting an eye lid. His focus was the silver haired woman on the other side of the pool. Purposely avoiding him.

His strides became longer, his heart beating faster as he took Mirajane's hand into his own, pulling her close to his body in one swift motion, covering her luscious lips with his own. Sending electricity shooting through her body. She threw her hands into his short spiked hair, ruffling it as she did so, enjoying the passion this man always brought whenever he was without her. Rough and undeniably jealous of any other man who attempted to come close to her. Yet he was still cautious of her demonic like personality. Her not so hidden alter ego as if it were.

"Mira, You look good" He was still nervous at complimenting the woman, of course she looked good, and she knew it, due to her time as a model before moving to the simple life of a coffee shop to avoid the stress that came about it. However still doing several shoots here and there as she couldn't let go of it fully. The outfits and the glamour was still exciting.

Mirajane beamed brightly as she looked deep into his grey eyes, pressing her self up against his naked torso, relishing in the feeling of their almost bare skin her costume barely kept her in. Thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth as she kissed him passionately and without care for those around them.

* * *

"Which door did he say again? Third door on the left, _right_? Wait. Third door on the right, _right?_ "

Levy looked at either side, both doors looked identical. No identifying marks to signal the restroom. She gave a small groan before giving a small knock and opening the third door on the left, stepping in slightly.

Levy was immediately greeted by an ass in the face. Squealing loudly she tried to exit before slamming her face into the corner of the door, holding her eye as she hugged her knees from the pain, crumpled onto the floor.

The behind in question unfortunately was Gajeel's as he was forcing on a pair of his old swim shorts. Turning around he saw the bluenette hugging her face as she groaned from the pain.

"Shit Shrimp! Are you alright?!"

"Why was your ass right by the door!" Levy held a hand to her eye as she looked up at the man leaning over her.

"I was gettin' changed, why did you open the door?!"

"I needed the restroom!"

"Does it look like the restroom?"

Levy fell silent as she stared at Gajeel through one eye, he grabbed her arm hoisting her up and making her sit on Laxus's bed as he shut the door.

Bending down before her he pulled away her hand to get a better inspection on her face.

"I'm alway's lookin' after yah arnt I?" he smirked, slowly moving several strands of hair out of her face.

Levy's face softened slightly before wincing from the pain from her eye socket. Gajeel lent close to Levy, she could feel his breath on her face, the slight smell of alcohol on his breath and the metallic scent that came from his piercings. As he inspected her face Levy felt her heart race, leaning closer to Gajeel, her lips pursed before kissing his cheek lightly. Unflinchingly she pulled away looking deep into his crimson eyes.

Gajeel's face was filled with confusion, his hand was still on the side of her face holding it still so he could inspect it without her flinching.

 _This woman just kissed me? Wait isn't she drunk? Is she sober?_

"Levy..."

"Gajeel?" Her face was slightly flustered but her eye never looked more serious in her actions.

"Levy we hardly know each other"

"But you kissed me the other day"

"I- That was just to shut you up Shrimp!"

"Then shut me up" She grabbed his thick black mane, burying her hands into his long locks before pressing her lips against his passionately.

Gajeel tried to stop the action of the petite bluenette forcing herself on him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of how perfect it felt. He let his body give in to the woman, pushing her backwards on the bed he lent over her body as she held onto him. Moving his hands under her waist he moved her up the bed slightly. His broad shoulders flexing as he moved about her small frame, kissing her tender eye before moving to her still partially bruised hand. Kissing them gently. Levy yanked his face up, devouring his lips as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, swirling it around as she playfully teased him.

Breathing heavily between breaths. Gajeel couldn't take his eyes of the petite bluenette. Her summer dress had been removed long ago, now all that remained was her slightly damp small white bikini allowing her erect nipples to pierce through the fabric.

Gajeel couldn't focus on one spot, he wanted to memorise every part of her body. To cover her scent with his own, his very primal being was urging him to be with the woman beneath him.

 **==[o0o]==**

 **AN: I know I know its a day late again** _ **I think**_ **–  
but I'm struggling to think of idea's for the story at the minute,  
I have several others on the go so my brain is getting confused!  
Sorrrry its late – don't hurt me :(  
** **Hope you liked it and... It wasn't bad... Lemme know :3**


	7. HIATUS BOO HOO!

**Hi guys, I'm mega sorry about this but my brain has actually melted and I have no ideas for this story, I did originally say I was unsure how far to take it or how long it was going to last, I do have around 500 words written for the next part, but that's it. Nothing else to work with currently. Hopefully I will have an idea pop into my head, or maybe you guys can suggest something I'm really very open to the ideas - I know you guys have already suggested a few things but I couldn't get them to fit in with my other minute ideas which sucks! So hopefully this Hiatus will not last long but then I have no time frame on it - but please be glad that my Azure Iron is updated twice a week or more often as I have a lot of chapters already, I also have the Gajevy/Gale week all lined up also, and my Part two story to Everlasting Light is due to come out 1 week BEFORE Gajevy/Gale so... I can be naughty and tie in the one shot with a chapter I have in mind ;) lets just say Part two is due on 13th August and the following week is Chapter 2! so If you know which prompt that is, then ;) :O!**

 **Thanks for the support and I hope this won't last long I realise I go on but. I can't help it!**


End file.
